Crushes
by Arabella-21
Summary: When American exchange student Kerry James comes to Hogwarts strange things happen. There is actually a plot now! Chapters 14 and 15 are up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Witches and Wizards Around the World I was scared to go to my first day at Hogwarts. I had always gone to school with my friends in the U.S. I had never even been out of the country, until now. I had been chosen to represent my country in the Witches and Wizards Around the World Year of Change. The WWAW had decided that it would be good if all the young witches and wizards knew something of other countries. Every school involved with WWAW had sent one student to another school. Candidates were chosen based on grades, personality, practicality, and responsibility. I was going to Hogwarts in place of a girl named Hermione Granger. I had been told that Hermione was the top of her class and belonged to Gryffindor house. I didn't know anything about the houses so that confused me. At breakfast on my first day there was going to be an honorary sorting for me because I came a few weeks into term. At the sorting I had no idea what to expect. I was told to go to the staff table when I got to the hall. I did as I was told and the deputy headmistress brought out a very grubby looking hat and a three-legged stool. She told me to sit down and she placed the hat on my head. I heard a voice in my ear saying "Where should you go, where will I put you. You have a strong mind and a good heart. You are brave but you also are a schemer. Oh I don't know." And then out loud so everyone could hear, "GRYFFINDOR". I had heard that was a good house so I was happy. I went to sit with my new classmates; I was immediately surrounded by curious faces and one very depressed boy with stunning green eyes. I said hello to everyone. They kept asking me to repeat things because of my accent. It got so annoying that I switched to Spanish unconsciously. It wasn't until I noticed everyone looking very confused as if I was speaking gibberish that I switched to English and apologized. Everyone, that is, except the green-eyed boy. The first time I saw him look at all interested in me was when I started to speak in Spanish. He actually smiled and when he did he looked very handsome. I was surrounded by curious Brits all day. It was getting to be very annoying until the boy, whose name was Harry Potter, saved me. He told everyone off and led me to the common room where he told me the password (Flabigus). He introduced me to some of the other Gryffindors. He was looking happier than this morning, but he had a faraway look in his eyes, like he missed something terribly. I guessed that Hermione was his girlfriend. Then he introduced me to his best friend, Ron Weasley. I had seen him earlier, he had flame red hair and freckles and he was almost a foot taller than everyone else. "Hi, Kerry, is it?" "Yeah, what's up?" "Huh, the sky?" "Oh, I mean what's going on." "Well than why did you ask me what is up?" "Because, that's what you say in America, dumbass." "What? Are you trying to insult me?" "Yes you idiot!" "She is trying to tell you to sod off, stupid", said Harry. Ron walked off looking very annoyed with me and Harry. I was thankful for his intervention, because I was getting very annoyed. I decided that I should try to try a little harder to be nice and Brit friendly, but it was so hard. Harry was laughing at me like I had just told the funniest joke he had ever heard. "What is so funny?! Why are you laughing at me?" "Oh nothing" he said between laughing. Pretty soon his eyes started to water, he was laughing so hard. I stormed up the stairs to find my dormitory. I found the door that said sixth years. I thought it was odd how they did grades, but I had been told I was in my sixth year. I stomped in, slammed the door, and flung myself on the bed. "Well, someone isn't happy, are they?" I looked up to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I had met them earlier and found them somewhat annoying. "Well it's none of your business, is it?" "Touchy, touchy. I just thought that you might want to find out how available, or unavailable Harry Potter is.", Lavender said. She had perked my interest with that comment. I didn't know if I was going to ever be interested in him, but it would be nice to know what was going on. "Go on." "Well, he has been completely unavailable, under penalty of getting your head bitten off by Hermione Granger, but Hermione isn't here this year. My prediction is that most of the girls will be trying to get Harry's attention, but you have everybody's attention so it shouldn't be to hard." "Oh well I am not going to help him cheat on his girlfriend." "She isn't his girlfriend anymore. They broke up because she was fooling around with Draco Malfoy." "That changes things, doesn't it? So I guess I need some good gossip and you two seem like the ones to get it from. Tell me what I'll need to know." "Ok, but we could be here a while." I nodded my head for her to keep going. "You asked for it. Ok here's the basics of the Gryffindor relationships. I am going with Dean Thomas at the moment. Parvati here has had a claim on Seamus since fourth year. Ron doesn't have anyone at the moment 'cause he insulted Parvati's sister in fourth year at the Yule Ball. That was not a smart thing to do. Her sister, Padma, is in Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley, who is in her fifth year, is going with Draco Malfoy. Yes the same one who was fooling around with Hermione Granger, I don't understand why he would want Hermione, she is so annoying and not all that good-looking. He is in Slytherin. I don't get the Ginny/Malfoy thing, but it doesn't matter what I think. I also think she should have dumped him after the Hermione thing, but. Hey are you paying attention?" I wasn't because I had fallen asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Kerry Please read and review!!! I woke up still in my robes. I looked at my watch to see that it was 7:30. I had to be at breakfast by 8:00. That gave me barely enough time to get ready. I jumped in the shower while trying to memorize my class schedule for the day. I was freaking out about not being on time. When I was finally ready I ran down to the great hall. I saw everyone looking up because I had made so much noise with my heels. I stopped running and walked in like everything was normal while blushing intensely. "Man, you blush redder than Weasley." I heard a drawling voice behind me. I turned and saw a very handsome blonde boy. He had silver eyes with a gleam of malice in them. I immediately knew that it was Draco Malfoy. I had heard so much shit about him that I wasn't surprised that he was making fun of me. I didn't know it then but it was a good thing that my family was one of the really old wizarding families that came to the Americas with the pilgrims. If I had been muggle born I would have had a lot more trouble. It wasn't enough that he had to make fun of me because I was American, he couldn't find anything in my family history. "What's it to you?" "Well, I find it is my personal duty to fill you in on who you should be friends with. You are already off to a bad start, but you could change, even if you are a Gryffindor." "I think I can handle this myself. Thanks anyway." I said sarcastically. "Well if you change your mind," he said while looking up and down my body, finally locking his eyes on mine. I couldn't break his gaze and I was very uncomfortable, until he turned and sat down. I went over to my table and sat down in a daze. Harry asked, "What was that all about?" "Oh, nothing, nothing." "Malfoy is a jerk, you shouldn't take anything he says seriously" "Oh don't worry I won't" At that I started eating my breakfast and pretended everyone wasn't looking at me. I had the hardest time finding all my classes. Luckily, I had a lot of classes with Harry and or Ron. I didn't like having to rely on Ron to help me find my classes but I dealt with it. He and I fought just as fiercely as we did the night before and every time we had to say something to each other it was a sarcastic comment. I heard him and Harry talking at lunch. "If Malfoy is the king of sarcasm, then she is the queen. She can be such a handful. If she doesn't memorize her schedule soon, I will sic Lavender and Parvati on her, and you know how much I believe that is very severe punishment." "You should lighten up. It is kind of like you and Hermione at the beginning of school. You hated her and now she is your best friend. Kerry really reminds me of her sometimes." When he said that he got a very lonely look in his eyes and I felt so sorry for him. I scooted down the bench and started talking to them. "So, what is the chic sitch with you two handsome guys?" "Huh? Chic sitch? If you want to know if we have girlfriends, then I am available and Harry is healing." "I am not healing. My girlfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago, but I am almost completely over her." "Oh, poor baby. Some witch break your heart?" "Oh shut up Kerry, you are not helping." "I think I am. Look, Harry is almost smiling. Oh wait he's laughing." "Yeah, now he's laughing, but in a minute he'll be close to tears. You remind him of her you know. In fact you remind me of all her bad qualities." "That is not fair! You don't even know me." "Ok both of you shut up!! You are driving me crazy! Ron you need to decide if you are in love with Kerry or you hate her and Kerry you need to slap him or kiss him. Your choice." "What!! I hate him." "I am not in love with her!! I miss Hermione." "Ah isn't that sweet you miss your best friend's ex." Ron was glaring at me and Harry was trying not to burst out laughing. I left to get my books so I could escape Ron's looks and Harry's hysterical laughter. I was so mad at both of them, but I was mostly trying not to laugh out loud at both of their behavior. It was so funny. I was thinking about this when I heard a voice behind me. "Kerry, wait." It was Draco Malfoy. I rolled my eyes and groaned inwardly. I did not want to talk to him right now. "What do you want? I have to get my stuff." "This will only take a minute." "Ok, so what?" "I wanted to talk to you get to know you better. You remind everyone so much of her." "Oh you mean Hermione? I've heard that already. Weasley hates me for it." "He'll come around. He was like that with Hermione too, and now they are like best friends." "Really? I would like to hear more about her. I have heard a lot about you to, but it hasn't been so wonderful." "Oh, I know. I'm not very popular with the Gryffindors. I have had a lot of problems with them, but it's different now." "Really, I haven't heard much about you changing, but Lavender and Parvati somehow got a picture of you and blew it up and have it in our dorm." "Yes, well, when you're handsome." He shrugged. I found him even more annoying than Ron, he was infuriating. "I have to go. We can talk later." "Oh well, ok see ya later" I left and walked up to Gryffindor tower. I could tell he was watching me as I left. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was curious as to what was making Malfoy so nervous around me. I had heard that he was always cool and calm. Ron avoided me for the rest of the day, which was fine with me. What Harry said at lunch was somewhat unsettling for both of us. Harry also seemed to be avoiding me, or maybe it was all in imagination. I had potions that afternoon with all the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. I was nervous about that class because I had heard some pretty bad things about the teacher, and it was with Malfoy and his friends. I walked into the chilly dungeons to find everyone there already. "Ah, Miss James, pleasure you could finally join us," said an icy, sarcastic voice from the front of the room. "Hmm, where shall you sit? I know, you can sit right in front with Mr. Malfoy." I groaned. I did not want to see him every Tuesday and Friday for the whole term. I just knew he would be a horrible partner. "Hey Kerry. Lucky you, you get to work with the top student in his class." "Really? I thought Hermione was the top student." "Well she isn't here, is she." "Yes, but you have competition anyway. I was top student at my school, too." "Settle down class. Today we'll be making simple Pepperup Potions. The infirmary is running very low and will need more. I cannot make as much as Madame Pomfrey needs so you will be doing it. I hope you all can provide a satisfactory potion, as you will be supplying the whole school." I was somewhat annoyed with the assignment. Pepperup Potions were very basic magic. Almost everyone looked as if they felt the same except one pudgy Gryffindor boy who had introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. We spent the rest of the class making the potions. The professor, Snape, seemed like quite a bully. He took every chance he could to take points off of Gryffindor's, but always praised the Slytherins. Malfoy told me that was because he was head of Slytherin house. Snape watched me like a hawk, looking for any mistakes so he could take points off. I was glad when that class was finally finished and even happier that Malfoy didn't feel like talking. Next I had History of Magic with the ghost Professor Binns. Today we were studying the Salem Witch Hunt. I think everyone knew about it, but Professor Binns wanted to go over it again because I was there and my ancestors had played a large part in it. He opened the class by being as enthusiastic as he could be, "Class, today we are very lucky to have an American witch with us. Miss Kerry James' family was one of the first to make the trip over to the colonies. Maybe she would tell us about her family history." I was stuck telling the whole class of people I had just met the day before all about my family history. I left out a lot of the boring details, like how my great-great-great aunt wasn't allowed to use the village well because she was believed to worship Satan. I told the classic love story of my mother's cousin's aunt's 4th cousin and a Puritan's son. I think I almost made someone cry when I told about how they had both been burned at the stake. My relative hadn't even saved herself with magic because her lover was to die. Everyone looked so sad that I could tell I did my job right. I think that was the most interesting History of Magic class they had ever had. At dinner I had quite a few questions to answer. "Was that story true?" "Of course it was true, you idiot. Where did they meet?" "That was the best History of Magic class ever!" "I think Professor Binns was crying." "He can't cry, he's dead!" "Ok everyone calm down! The story in History of Magic was based on true events. You have all heard it and I am not going to tell it again. You need to sit down and eat!" I was surprised at my own outburst. Everyone was sitting quietly looking down at their plates. All the other houses were looking at our table. I started to blush. "You really told them off." I looked over to see who was talking. It was Harry, I started to blush even redder. "Well, it was getting to be annoying. The story was true, but I exaggerated a little." "That was obvious, how else would you know exactly what they looked like?" "Have you seen Ron? He's been avoiding me all day." "No, he's been avoiding me too." "You deserve it. You caused all of it. Where did you ever come up with the idea that either one of us liked the other?" "It's kind of obvious he likes you." "It is not. You saw how he treated me." "He says the same things about Hermione and their best friends." "That's different though." "Is it?" and he left. He was annoying sometimes too. I thought the whole school was having the annoy Kerry week. Everyone got on my nerves, and I still didn't have any female friends. The only girls who talked to me were Lavender and Parvati, and I didn't even like them. I finished my dinner and decide that I had better go talk to Ron or to Harry so he would tell Ron what I said. I walked up to the tower and went through the portrait of the fat lady. I saw Ron playing chess with his sister, Ginny. I remembered that she was supposed to be going out with Draco. I sat down on her side of the chessboard and said hi. "I think I'll leave now," said Ginny. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he replied. "I hope you haven't taken that thing at lunch seriously," I said. "Oh, that. I haven't." "You should really be out getting to know more people than just Harry and me. You're getting the reputation that Hermione had. Lavender told me that because of Hermione, other girls weren't allowed to go near me and Harry. I think she was mainly talking about Harry, 'cause Harry has had girls all over him since Hermione left, but I haven't." "Oh, you worry too much. You have the hot new girl begging you to forgive her and let her try to be your friend." "When you put it that way." "Hey, what you two talking about. Did you kiss and make-up?" "Shut up Harry," said Ron. "I haven't gotten a kiss yet, but we did make-up." "Good. You two are perfect for each other." Ron threw a pillow at him. I was laughing and so was Harry. He said as if I was the only one who could hear, "See he really likes you. He's defending you from the big bad Harry monster." He threw the pillow back at Ron. "This means war Potter!" Ron shouted jokingly and tackled Harry. Harry was still shouting things like, "He's even fighting me for you!" But Ron had him in a headlock so I could barely hear him. Everyone was gathered around laughing, until McGonagall came in. "What is going on in here?!" "Nothing Professor" Harry and Ron said innocently. "It doesn't look like nothing, but if you are sure that nothing is wrong, I would like to announce the next Hogsmeade weekend." Everyone was cheering, but I was confused. I didn't know what a Hogsmeade weekend was. Once McGonagall left Harry explained to me. "Every month we get to go into the wizard village Hogsmeade. There are a bunch of cool stores there." "Great that will be fun. I can refill my supply of sweets" "Then you came to the right place. Honeydukes is the best." "Look at the time. I'll see you at breakfast" "Yeah, see you." I was excited about the Hogsmeade weekend and overall very happy. I had two pretty good friends and a lot of people who I didn't know but could eventually be my friends. I still wanted to meet Ron's sister. I would tell him in the morning to introduce us. I walked in to the dorm and saw Lavender and Parvati talking to each other. I hoped they wouldn't want to talk to me. I really had a lot of thinking to do. "You're finally here! Tell us everything," squealed Parvati. "Everything about what?" "You have two of the cutest boys in school after you and one of their red haired companions." "What are you talking about?" "You know, Harry, Ron, and Draco. They are all completely into you." "Them, no way. Draco maybe, but he has a girlfriend." "Not anymore. Ginny Weasley just got and owl from him. He broke up with her." "Well, fine, but Harry is still in love with Hermione and Ron still can't decide if we are even friends." "Oh, he's decided and Harry has gotten over her." "Then why do you care that those three supposedly like me." "Not just those three. My Seamus has been looking at you a lot. If he wasn't so nice he would probably dump me if he had any chance with you." "That doesn't mean I have anything to do with it. I have no say in whether guys like me or not. Goodnight girls" and I went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and got ready. As I was looking at my schedule I saw that I had a free period that morning. I decided that I would go for a walk around the lake after breakfast, but first I had to go eat. I walked into the great hall and looked at the enchanted ceiling, it was a crystalline blue, perfect for a walk around the grounds. I sat down next to Harry and said good morning. We sat in silence for a few minutes as everyone around us chatted easily. It was a struggle for me to keep chewing while I secretly felt almost nervous. "We need to talk." We both said at the same time. "You first," I said. "Ok, when Lavender and Parvati think they know something, everyone knows by the next morning." I groaned. "And, well, now everyone has heard that Ron, Draco, and me supposedly have crushes on you. I thought that you might want to know the facts from a reliable source." "That would be nice, but just so you know, I've decided that Lavender and Parvati aren't the best source for any information." "Good. So now I have to tell you the truth, huh." "That might be a plan." "Ok, umm, I might possibly like you." "Oh that's such a horrible thing, cause I'm such a witch." "I didn't mean it like that, it was just hard to tell you." "I understand, don't worry about it." "By the way, Malfoy's got it bad for you. Ron can't decide." "Gee, aren't you the expert." "Yeah I am. Oh I think some one wants to talk to you." I looked up to see Malfoy standing behind me, his hand stretched out like he was going to tap me on the shoulder. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I was just wondering if you would take a walk with me, I have a free period and I thought you did to." "Oh, uh, sure. See you later Harry. Let's go" *~* "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "I, uh, I wanted to ask you what you thought about me." "About you? I don't know you." "Well from what you know already, what do you think." "I think you are a very insecure person hiding under sarcasm and it is almost cute. Not to mention you are very good looking." "I'm sure you've been enjoying that poster of me in your dorm." "Well, maybe, but if you're trying to tell me you like me, then someone's already told me and you have competition." "I knew I had competition, I didn't know you knew." "Lavender and Parvati told me last night and Harry told me this morning." "Since when do you believe L&P and the famous Harry Potter?" "I don't believe L&P as you call them, but I do believe Harry. Anyway he's your competition." "Potter? I thought he was still heartbroken over Granger." "Apparently not." We were walking around the lake just as I had planned to do that morning. It was a chilly October morning and I hadn't grabbed my cloak. I was shivering as I went. Malfoy was surprisingly a gentleman, "Here take my cloak, you look cold." "Thanks, you are a lot less sarcastic when you're alone." "What you like me better when I'm sarcastic?" "No, it's a nice change. I got a question for you." "Shoot." "Why did you break up with Ginny Weasley?" "Ah, ah, ah, I thought you didn't believe L&P." "I don't usually but I didn't see her at breakfast and I've been there, she would have shown up if everything was fine." "You've been there, have you? Did someone owl you to tell you they had feelings for someone else and that they couldn't see you anymore even though they had no idea that the other person felt the same and that you were a great girl anyway?" "Ooh that was harsh, she's probably on her third box of chocolate frogs by now." "Ya think? I usually don't cause that big of a heartbreak. Girls usually know that I'll dump them in a heartbeat." "I'm sure they do. Is that the way you're gonna try to get me to go out with you? You're not doing so great and if I ever get a letter like that from you I assure you you'll be getting the bill for about 5 boxes of frogs." "If you ever get a letter like that from me I'll be in St. Mungos because I will be insane." "That's better. You should talk to everyone" but I didn't get a chance to finish because he kissed me. He kissed me hard and I felt his tongue touch mine gently before I pushed him away. "We can't do this." "Why not? You're flirting with me." "Well then I'm being a tease and you still can't do that until I know you better." "That's no fun, but I guess you have a thing for Potter, just like every other girl at Hogwarts. Girls only like me for my looks, except for Hermione but she still had a thing for Potter. Now someone who is actually semi-nice to me and she has a thing for Potter too." "I do not have a thing for Harry. I don't have a thing for anyone." "Then why can't we do this?" "I don't know, we just can't." "Fine, let's just keep walking and talking." "That sounds good. So what's your family like?" "Horrible, you don't want to hear about it. What about yours?" "My dad and three teenage girls, what do you think?" "Oh, what happened to your mom?" "She died when I was two." "Sorry, how old are your sisters?" "I have a twin sister who's 15 like me and a 14 year old." "I feel bad for your dad." "Yeah, he does surprisingly well. Umm, I have to go so I can get my stuff for my next class. I'll see you later, ok?" "Yeah fine. I'll see you around and make sure you don't develop a thing for Potter." "Don't worry, I won't" and I left to walk up the steps. It wasn't until I got to my dorm that I realized I still had his cloak. 


	5. Chapter 5

I was surprised that I had kept Malfoy's cloak. I was even more surprised that I had made him stop kissing me. I didn't like Harry or Ron, but I didn't like Malfoy either. It just didn't feel right with him, I liked to talk to him and be around him, but we didn't make sparks. I thought it was strange the way he had immediately thought I had a "thing" for Harry, I didn't. It was the same way with Harry as it was with Malfoy. Ron was the only one who confused me. I liked to be around him some of the time, but other times it seemed that he was trying to get rid of me. "What are you thinking about?" I looked up from the chair I had been sitting in. The person speaking was Ginny Weasley. "Stuff." I answered, as much as I wanted to meet her I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Malfoy's ex. "Ah, guy troubles. I'm not exactly an expert, if I was I wouldn't be here on a Friday night by myself, but if you want to talk." "You know what? That might be nice." I said changing my mind about wanting to talk. "Let's go up to the dorm, I don't want any guys overhearing us." "Okay, let's go." *~* (A/N: I know I haven't been changing point of view but I want you to know what the guys are thinking, so I changed it to Harry's POV for a little while.)  
  
I always thought that Hermione was the girl for me, I never thought that she would want someone else, or that I would want someone else either. Then Hermione had to go off with Malfoy, my enemy and then I have to like some new girl who I've known for three days. Kerry is so much like Hermione but so different, she is the only girl who's ever been able to get to me like that. She is absolutely the most infuriating girl I have met in my whole life, except maybe Hermione. Then the fact that Ron and Malfoy liked Kerry didn't help things at all. "What's up?" I turned and saw Ron walking into the dorm. I didn't really want to talk but I didn't have much of a choice. "So now you've started to talk like her?" "Oh I guess I have, is that a problem?" "No just a little surprising. I was just thinking until you came in." "I guess I'll let you get back to that then." "Wait. I wanted to talk to you. About Kerry." "What about her? You know that I kind of maybe sort of like her." "Kind of maybe sort of? You are in deep crush mode. Sorry to break it to you but if she told you to dance naked in front of the whole school you would probably do it." "So? You probably would too," he said, getting defensive. "That would be the problem I would and so would Malfoy and just about every single Gryffindor guy and a few Ravenclaws." "That is sad. How could a girl, one girl, affect the whole school like that?" "Who knows? We just have to deal with it, but I don't want to fight with you just because of her." "Never! I wouldn't let something as trivial as a girl; get between us. You know that." "I know that in my heart, but I have a cynical brain and it doesn't believe everything you say." "I'm surprised that you can't believe me even though we've been friends since we were 11." "I'm sorry but I am just having major problems with this whole thing. I wish Hermione were here, she always kept me grounded." "You don't know? Oh of course you wouldn't know your not speaking to each other." "Don't know what? What are you talking about?" "Hermione is coming for Christmas break." I was so surprised that I slumped down in the chair I had been sitting in. Hermione was coming here in a month. She would see me acting like a fool over some girl, fighting with my best friend over some girl, some girl who wasn't her. "I guess you didn't know. She is coming for the Yule Ball and staying until New Year's" "She, she, she's coming for the Yule Ball? That's before we get out for break." "She gets out earlier and the ball is the night before we leave. Obviously I'm not leaving and neither are you, a bunch of people aren't leaving because she's coming." "She'll get to meet Kerry." "Yeah I'm sure Kerry will be excited. We've told her that they are so alike." "I have to think some more, I hope you don't mind that I am leaving you for awhile." "Not at all. You need to get your mind straight and get over Hermione." "I will not get over Hermione like that! I will feel whatever I want to about her! You should be happy that I'm not over her, it cuts down on your competition." With that I left. I was regretting everything I said to him, but I was right and I wasn't going to tell him I was sorry for being right. I decided that I would go for a walk. *~* (A/N: New POV, I like to change it. The story is more interesting.) I was surprised when Kerry actually wanted to talk to me. She really didn't know me, but I guessed that she wanted to meet me. We walked up the stairs to the girl's dorms. We wanted to be by ourselves so when there were people in my dorm we moved to hers. "So what is the problem, exactly?" I asked her. "Well, I don't know that you really want to hear this now, I mean." "Don't worry, I was over Malfoy when I found out that he was fooling around with Hermione. I just never broke up with him." "Okay, if you're sure," I nodded my head for her to continue. "I'm sure you know about the whole Harry, Ron, Malfoy, uh, thing, for lack of a better word." "Yeah, I do." "Then, Malfoy asked me to go on a walk with him. I was going to walk anyway so I didn't have a good excuse. I went with him. It was cold so he gave me his cloak. We were walking and talking and getting along just fine. Then, he unexpectedly kissed me. I was surprised at first and didn't really react, but when I came to my senses I pushed him away. It didn't feel right when he was kissing me, I can't explain. He was surprised when I pushed him away and he showed it. We just kept walking like nothing had happened, but it was kind of awkward so I left to get my stuff for the next class. I never gave him his cloak back and I have been feeling guilty since then. I don't know why, but I am scared to see him. I know that's stupid, but I am and I have no one to talk to. All my friends are guys who have crushes on me, except you if you would count me as a friend. I can see why you wouldn't, I mean your boyfriend dumped you because of me." "No, I can see that you really need some good girlfriends, and I knew that he would dump me eventually, it wasn't like I thought we were soul mates or anything." Actually, we were really good together and I was upset with him, but I wasn't going to tell Kerry or blame her. It wasn't her fault that she was the first new girl from America that had ever been at Hogwart's and she just happened to have a great personality and was very good looking. Ok so maybe I'm a little jealous, but my boyfriend dumped me for a girl who rejected him, that's got to hurt. "Oh I'm glad that you understand. I was so worried that you would hate me. Now what should I do about Harry and Ron? Maybe you could help me, you've known them a lot longer than I have." "Sure, so what's the problem exactly?" "I thought everyone knew that, but they both seem to like me. I want you to know that I am not going around telling people that guys like me when I don't know for sure, they both told me." "I figured that you wouldn't go bragging about that. It's not something I would want everyone to know. I knew, but I thought you should tell me, also I think that there isn't a whole lot you can do. Just don't go flirting with both of them or other guys unless you like them and want them to notice you. My brother can be very confusing, unless you like him do not encourage him, he'll hold it against you for your whole life if you break his heart." "I would never intentionally do that." "Intentionally or not, be careful." "I'll do that. Thanks for letting me talk to you it really helped." "Not a problem, I've been looking for a way to get to know you for a while now." I really had too. This wasn't my first choice, but it worked. I can't believe that Draco would do something like that he was such a gentleman when he was with me. I'm not able to picture him chasing after a girl like that, it just isn't like him, it's strange. "I'll see you around, I've got to give Draco his cloak back." "Okay, see you." *~* I was really happy that I could talk to Ginny like that. It really helped. I didn't want to see Draco right now, but I had to give his cloak back. I walked through the portrait of the fat lady and was surprised to see Draco right there. That made it a lot easier to find him. I hadn't really known where to look. "Hey Kerry, I see you were going to give me my cloak." "What? Oh, yeah, I was, here you go. I'll see you around." I said as I turned to go back into the tower. "Hey wait," he said as he caught my arm, "I wanted to talk to you." "Can it wait? I have some homework to do." "Actually, it can't, I'm sorry." "Ok, so what's so important that it can't wait 24 hours?" "Um can we go for a walk? I'll tell you then." "I guess, but this better be good." I said as I wriggled out of his grip. He started walking towards the entrance hall and I followed, kind of nervous because I was remembering what happened last time we went for a walk. "Hey, wait up. If you want to talk to me you have to at least let me catch up to you." "Sorry." I caught up to him and we kept walking. I was anxious to hear what he had to say so I matched his fast pace. *~* Kerry and I were just coming up to the doors. I was glad that she had agreed to come with me when she so clearly didn't want to. I wanted to know why she was acting so strange. She looked really nervous and she knew that she did so she was trying to hide it. "Now will you tell me what you have to?" She asked. "If you're going to snap at me I may not tell you at all." "You'll tell me because if you don't I'll torture it out of you." She said that while she was playing with my tie. She loosened it and then looked up at me. "I guess you're right I think I'd rather have you torture me though, it looks like fun." "It is fun for me, but it would be excruciating for you." "Oh, really? How so?" "I think you should tell me and then I might torture you anyway." "Well I've decided not to tell you so if you want to wear yourself out by trying to pry it out of me, go ahead." She looked disappointed, but all she did was shriek a little and then turn around and leave. It was too bad, I would have enjoyed pushing her buttons some more. *~* Malfoy is a jerk, and to think I almost had a crush on him. I have no idea what I was thinking when I started flirting like that. I'm disgusted with myself. I was thinking this as I was walking up the stairs to my dorm. I walked in, "Where have you been?" I heard two very loud shrieking voices coming from across the room. I sighed and flung myself on my bed, face down. I heard Lavender ask, "Gee, what's her problem?" before I fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry if you're confused with all the POV changes. I want to know what you think, good or bad so please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by so fast, I hardly knew what was happening. Potions was the most eventful class, even though it was my least favorite. Malfoy decided that it was his mission in life to show me up in class, probably because I had made him kind of mad. I knew I deserved it, but he was so irritating. The social event of the month was the Hogsmeade trip. I thought it was actually kind of boring, but I got a lot of Christmas presents and a ton of Chocolate Frogs. Harry told me that Hermione was coming for Christmas break and that the Yule Ball was coming up. I was really excited about the ball. Ginny and I were in my dorm picking out dresses and robes for it. "What do you think about this one?" Ginny asked, holding up an ad in Witch Weekly. In the ad there was a wine colored dress with an A-line skirt with cream-colored robes and trim. "That would look really fabulous on you. I need help. I want to find the perfect dress. This is kind of mean, but I want to make Hermione jealous because she and Harry and she and Malfoy were together and she broke both their hearts." "That is kind of mean, but you have a good motive. Wait, I think I found it!" "What? For you or me? Let me see!" She held up an ad for a powder blue dress with bell sleeves and a full skirt. It had little tiny sequins around the low-cut bodice. It had navy blue robes with a silver clasp on the front shaped like a snowflake. "Oh my God! You're right, that is the absolutely the best dress I have ever seen. I have to have it. Where is it?" "You're in luck, it's at Hogsmeade. That is so lucky. They hardly ever have good dresses. We can go this weekend, the dress I want is there too." "Ok, cool." "Wow." Lavender had walked in and saw the dress I was getting. "That is a killer dress." "You like it? I'm getting it for the Yule Ball." "You haven't gotten a dress yet? I had mine at the beginning of the year." "Yes, well seeing as I only found out about it two days ago I haven't had much time." "Then I guess you better brush up on all your cosmetics charms, not that you need them." She said enviously. "I'll see you later Kerry, I'm going to go see what jewelry I'll need for the ball." "Yeah, see you Ginny." She left and I said to Lavender, "I think I'll go downstairs and play chess or something." As I left I heard her say softly as if she thought I couldn't hear her, "You do that, bitch." I was wondering what her problem was, and then I decided not to think about it. I had found the perfect dress. Malfoy, Harry, and Ron would fall down dead when they saw me. I saw Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snap in the corner and went to sit down by them. "Hey guys." "Hi Kerry, wanna play?" "Nah, I'll just watch." "Suit yourself." Said Harry as he drew a card. After four games of just watching I was getting pretty bored, but I didn't really want to play. "You know what, I think I'll go for a walk." "You'll be fine by yourself? You don't want anyone to go with you?" Ron asked. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine, unless you want to come." He looked at Harry before he said, "Sure." "I'm gonna grab my cloak, I'll be down in a minute." "Ok." *~* "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Ron and I had agreed that we wouldn't flirt and chase after Kerry. "I know we agreed that we wouldn't, but." "But what? You really want to? If you're not going to keep your promise then I'm not going to either." "Fine, see if I care." He stormed off up the stairs to get his cloak. *~* We were walking around the lake. I couldn't help but remember the times I had walked this way with Malfoy. "So, how's the search for the "perfect" dress going?" "Really good actually. Ginny found one for herself and the absolute most perfect dress for me. You'll die when you see it." "Will I?" He was acting kind of nervous. It sounded like it was difficult for him to keep the conversation going. "What's wrong? I don't bite. Well, maybe a little, but it shouldn't hurt." He giggled. It is really strange when a six-foot tall red headed guy giggles, but I guess that's what happens when they're nervous. "Nothing's wrong, but you probably don't know what you do to me." "Like what?" I asked, I was really curious. "Like when I see you in Potions, I have a strong urge to hit Malfoy because he's flirting with you. Or when Harry gets mad because he can't just flirt outright with you because we agreed not to. Or like when I'm near you I get chills." "That is so sweet. I think that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." "I doubt it. I can't talk to you when we're alone because I get nervous." "Don't be. I really like you. You are so much nicer than Malfoy and if Harry doesn't flirt with me because he promised you not to then why are you flirting now." He blushed crimson. "He chewed me out for that as soon as you left. He's really hacked off at me and at Malfoy and at just about everyone. He's been kind of frustrated with the whole world since he found out that Hermione's coming." "I can see why, if my ex was coming for Christmas Hols I would be upset too." "Ooh, an ex, what happened?" "Nothing, that's why he's my ex, anyway it's ancient history." "History is my favorite subject, I want details." "Then why are you failing it? And are you turning into Lavender and Parvati's informant? Why would you care what happened with my ex boyfriend anyway?" "So I can learn from his mistakes." "That's so cute, but you will just have to owl him and my friends in the states to find out." "Maybe I will." "No you won't, that's one of the things I love about you." "One of the things? There are more? Tell me." "Well I like the way you play with my hair when you don't even notice you're doing it." He looked at his hand, intertwined in my long, curly, blonde hair. "And I like the way I can tell exactly what you're thinking by looking into your eyes. I like the way you blush beet red when you're embarrassed." He was blushing maroon as I said that. "But, most of all, I like the way I know that you really like me and it shows in how you talk to me, that we're friends, first and forever." He was blushing even darker than before and I could tell that I had made him uncomfortable. I knew that I would just bother him more, but I did it anyway. I stood on my tiptoes, reached up, and kissed him. He was shocked, he didn't move at all for a moment, then he moved and reached down so I wasn't at such an odd angle. He kissed back firmly, but I only gave him a second after he leaned into the kiss before I broke it off. "What was that? I mean, um, uh, I think I have to do something, somewhere, um, yeah, uh." "Ok stop. Breathe. Calm down. Are you okay now? Good. Now to answer your question, that was a kiss. If I'm not mistaken, that was what you wanted to do but you're a little too nice to kiss me outright." "Well, maybe. You didn't give me any time to kiss back." "That's because I thought you needed to earn a kiss before I gave it to you. I still haven't got a date to the Yule Ball because none of you have the balls to ask me out because you're afraid that someone else might try to hurt you. I was surprised that I didn't have offers coming out of my ears, but I think everyone's scared of you and Harry." He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know how it is. Anyway, Kerry, would you go to the Yule Ball with me." "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will." Then he kissed me and we kept it up for what seemed like hours. Then we went back up to the Gryffindor tower, and it occurred to me, what would we tell Harry? I started to get kind of nervous about that but then figured I would let Ron handle it. *~* (A/N: New POV, I haven't used her yet but had to get to the heart of that nasty comment.) I hate Kerry. She has everything I want, everything I've worked for all these years. She comes in and in three weeks she has the perfect life, and to top it all off, she doesn't even like me. She is mean and condescending to me. I have been nothing but nice to that tramp and she completely ignores me. You may think that I am just jealous and that it is stupid, but it's more than that. She has everything I've ever wanted and she didn't even work for it. *~* I can't believe it! I am so happy! Harry is going to kill me! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do about Harry? I mean, how can he blame me, she practically asked me to the ball. Just because I said the words doesn't mean everything, does it? She kissed me first. Maybe I just won't tell him, or maybe I should go tell Kerry that I can't go with her because of our agreement. I should at least give Harry a chance to ask her. That's what I'll do, I'll tell Kerry what's going on and then tell Harry. *~* It was a week before the Yule Ball and I was going to get my dress in two days, I had a date, I had friends, and most of all I was happy. I thought my life was going to be absolutely perfect for the next few days anyway. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was with Ginny and we were walking to Hogsmeade to get our dresses. We had decided that we would walk there and then when we had our dresses we would get a carriage. We were talking about who we were going with and who we wanted to go with. "I want to go with Harry, not that I have anything against Neville, he's very nice actually, but it's the whole image thing. When I was going with Malfoy I had the fact that he was so hot, not to mention he can actually be nice when he wants to be." "Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want to be going with Neville, but at least you have a date. I'm sure you'll dance with a lot of guys anyway. I'm perfectly happy with who I'm going with, but I wouldn't mind going with Harry or Malfoy or even Seamus, if he wasn't with Lavender." "Seamus is nice, when he and Lavender were in a fight once he and I were going out for a little while, although I think it was partly to make her jealous." "I hope I make Lavender jealous with this killer dress." "Don't worry, you will look fabulous, I'm more worried about what I'll look like." "You'll look fine." "We're here." She said as she walked up to the dress shop in Hogsmeade. I went up and held the door for her and walked in myself. "Oh no, why did they have to come today." I said, seeing Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and a few other Gryffindors. "Hey Kerry, Ginny. What are you two doing here?" Dean asked. "We were going to buy our dresses, but how can we when all of you are here? We don't want you to see us before the ball." "Well I think we're almost done so you shouldn't worry too much." "That's fine, we'll wait." "I wouldn't, Ron's taking forever to get his robes, there aren't any tall enough." Harry said. "Oh shut up Potter, you're just short so you had no trouble at all. Let's try another lengthening charm and see if that'll do it." I heard Ron say. "Well maybe we can make an exception and get our dresses, but you shouldn't see them on so no peeking. All right?" "Fine" they all chimed in together. "C'mon let's get our stuff." Ginny said, steering me away from the boys. "We'd like these dresses please." She said, holding up the ads. "Just a minute" said the cashier. "Ooh, I just can't wait to get that dress on." I said to Ginny, thinking she was the only one who could hear. "And I can't wait for you to get it off." I heard a drawling voice behind me. I knew that it was Draco Malfoy before I turned around. "Well you'll never get to see that and you may not even see me in it." I snapped back at him as I turned. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have had you're robes long before now." "I didn't and why would you care where I am, anyway?" "I don't, and I'm sorry that I bothered you." I whirled around to face the counter again. "Here are your dresses ladies, the fitting rooms are back there. I'll watch these boys for you." She winked at us and pointed to the changing rooms. "Thank you very much." I went back towards them and looked down at the dress I was holding. It was even more beautiful than I had thought. I pulled it on and decided that I didn't care whether the boys saw me in my dress. I wanted to show Ginny, and I needed someone to lace up the back. I walked out and was still where the guys couldn't see me. Ginny was still getting hers on. I didn't really want to step out and tell Ginny that I needed help and the longer I stood there the more likely it was that someone would see me. "Do you need some help with that?" I was surprised to see Harry standing behind me. "Oh, sure, thanks." He started to lace up the back. I felt his fingers on my back and they made me shiver. I noticed that he was shaking, just a little bit. He finished and I turned around. "Wow." "Thanks, um, you better get back over there. You weren't even supposed to see me." "Sorry." "What was that about? Wow." Ginny had just come out and was watching Harry leave until she turned around and saw my dress. "That looks fabulous, much better than mine." "No, Gin, you look great too." She did, too. The wine color made her hair look like fire and the dress fit perfectly. "Wow" I heard a bunch of voices from the side. I looked over and saw all the guys. "What is with the wows I don't care what you think, but couldn't you find a better word than wow. Harry did you tell them that we were back here?" I snapped at them. "No, they guessed by the awed expression on my face." "Well I guess that's a compliment, but you are all in big trouble for coming back here when we told you not too." Ginny was just sitting there, blushing furiously. "We're sorry, but you do look really, um, wow." "I started to blush a little too." "Yeah, you both look great. In fact, I've changed my mind. You can keep that dress on, I don't even have to see you take it off, unless of course you want to." "Shut up Malfoy!" I started to say, but was startled when I heard everyone saying the same thing. "Fine, I'll just leave." "Good." "You have to get that dress, and I'm getting this one." "Ok, let's change and buy them." I changed back into the skirt and blouse I had been wearing. I took my hair out of its bun. I came out carrying the dress and my cloak and I was shaking out my hair so it didn't look so horrible. I waited for Ginny to come out. She finally did. "God, Kerry. You have to wear your hair down more often." She said as I was running my fingers through my waist length curly hair. "I would, but it is so hard to manage." "It looks so good, you have to wear it like that for the ball." "I think I will, look at the reaction I got." I said, pointing at the guys, who were all looking at me and Ginny. "You are so lucky." "Lucky, it is so annoying sometimes." "Whatever, c'mon let's pay." We paid and were walking out to the street. All the guys had left with their robes to head back to Hogwart's. "Kerry, can I talk to you?" I saw Ron standing by the door. "Gin, can you take my dress back to the castle in a carriage and I'll walk back with your brother, ok?" "Sure." "Sorry to leave you." "No, not a problem." "Thanks. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said as I walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, uh, that I guess." He said, pointing to his cheek. "What? You want it more like this?" I asked before I reached up and kissed him on the lips, for a few seconds. "Is that better?" "Um, no. I kinda feel guilty, because, well, uh, because Harry and all the other guys didn't know you weren't off limits anymore until you already had a date." "You want me to go with Harry or somebody else instead of you?" "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean that we all thought that since we all liked you, some more than others, you should be off limits because it wouldn't be good if we all got in a fight over a girl, especially me and Harry." "Oh, you feel guilty because you were the only one who took the opportunity to ask me. I wanted you to ask me. I would have said yes to just about anyone who asked me first, but I was hoping you would and when nobody asked me I decided it was time that I took matters into my own hands." "Oh, well, I'll let you explain to Harry." "All right." I said after I kissed him again. "Now come on, it's cold." *~* I couldn't believe how fantastic Kerry looked in her dress. No wonder she wanted to keep us from seeing her. Ginny looked great too, but I think most of our attention was on Kerry. I knew mine was, anyway Ginny was off limits for me. A guy just can't go out with his best friend's younger sister. I thought that Kerry was off limits too, but I guess I was wrong. Now that I know she isn't I'm going to try for her. I had thought that we weren't going to do anything about Kerry for the Yule Ball and that afterwards we would talk about it again and now that Hermione was coming in 5 days I had no idea what to do. *~* I am an idiot. Why did I have to go and be sarcastic at a time like that? I am so stupid. Kerry probably hates me now, if she didn't already. She looked really good and she thinks that I'm a jerk. Even if I was telling the truth, I didn't have to blurt it out like that. Ginny looked good too, but I didn't hardly look at her. I was to busy making a fool of myself in front of the whole Gryffindor House. Why did I have to grow up in my house where sarcasm is the primary language? Why did my father have to be so damn sarcastic all the time? Now I'm just the same. *~* I just can't wait until I go back to Hogwart's. I am so excited about seeing everyone again, and I want to meet the new girl who took my place, Kerry, that was her name. Ron said that I would like her or hate her with a passion. I hope I like her. I don't want to make anymore enemies. Here in Australia I haven't made a ton of friends but I have enough. I have made a few enemies though, there's one girl who hates me for some reason, I haven't figured out why yet. Oh no, I have to get to class. *~* The last few days have gone so fast. It's the last day of classes before Christmas Hols. Hermione is supposed to be here in a few hours. I'm in Potions, trying to ignore Malfoy and concentrate on the sleeping potion I'm making. Tomorrow we have off so we can get ready for the Yule Ball. I can't wait until then. As far as I know, I'm still going with Ron. Neville got sick so she's going with Harry because he didn't have a date either. She is happy. Malfoy has been bothering me a lot more than usual, I want to know why, but not enough to listen to him right now. Here comes Snape, he doesn't like me at all. He seems to just be looking for me to make a mistake so he can take points from Gryffindor. "Miss James, you are doing very well with this potion." He said as if he were disgusted to compliment me. "Thank you, professor." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage to him. "Aren't we becoming a teacher's pet." "Go away Malfoy. I don't want to take any of your crap right now." "Fine, then. I won't talk to you." "Good." "I won't tell you that your hair looks really nice today." "What is it Malfoy? You obviously really want to talk to me so spill it." "I don't know if I will if you talk to me like that." "I don't really care but you do so tell me." "You do care, and you know it so talk nicer to me and I'll tell you." "Would you please tell me before I have to wring your neck." "Well when you put it like that." "Tell me." "Or what? Will you torture me again? Because that didn't amount to much last time and it sounded like fun." "Shut up, you're right, I do care, but not as much as you do, you'll tell me." "Maybe I will, maybe I won't" "Oh, you'll tell me." I said as I moved really close to him and our lips were barely touching. I was thinking to myself, thank god for tic tacs. "Um, yeah, hi Kerry. What was I going to tell you and by the way, you're making your boyfriends over there squirm." "Let them, I want to know what you have to say." "The fact is, I have absolutely nothing to say. I think it's fun to watch you try to get something out of me." "Urgh, you are an idiot. You shouldn't mess with me like that. You won't forget it." "I'm sure I won't. Now could you move back a little, as much as I enjoy it I think your fan club is about to come over here and strangle me." "Oh, I'm sorry, um, yeah ok." I said as I stepped back, turning bright red. I didn't want to have to talk to Harry and Ron later. 


	8. Chapter 8

What had I been thinking? Why did I let myself flirt like that? Ron is going to hate me. Malfoy just had to make me do things like that. I have no idea why I did that, I am and idiot! I can't believe myself. If I were watching somebody do what I had just did, I would call her a slut. I am so stupid and now I have to go and sit with Ron and Harry and meet Hermione and act like nothing happened. I was nervously anticipating Hermione's arrival. I didn't know what to expect, except that she was a lot like me. When they told me that I figured that I would either love her or hate her. I walked into the Great Hall and saw a brown haired girl sitting where I usually sat. I figured that she must be Hermione. She was pretty, but not gorgeous. She had cerulean blue robes on with some crest I didn't recognize on the front, it must have been from the school she had been at. I walked up to them and squeezed in by Ron. "Hi, you must be Hermione. I'm Kerry." "Hi Kerry, you must be the American taking my place." "I'm here for the exchange trips, if that's what you mean." "Of course that's what I mean," she said. "I see you've met Hermione," Harry said, coming up to the table. "Harry, it's good to see you again," Hermione said stiffly. "Yeah, we've really missed you around here. Neville is having even more trouble in Potions, if you can imagine that." "Gee that's too bad, isn't it? He always had trouble to begin with and now that I'm not here to whisper answers to him he must be having a terrible time. Snape's probably happy that I'm not here though, he never did like me." "He doesn't like me very much either," I replied, trying to get back in the conversation and learn more about Hermione. I couldn't really see how this girl broke two boy's hearts. I guessed that there was more to her than she was letting on. "Are you going to go to the ball tomorrow night, Hermione?" "I think I will, I have a dress that I can wear, all I need is a date." "Well, I can't help you there. I'm going with Ron," I said to her. "Maybe I can go with Harry, just as friends, so I'm not there alone." "Sorry, I'm going with Ginny. Her date got sick and I was the only one without a date still," Harry told her. "That's too bad, I guess I'll have to find someone else or I could go by myself." "Yeah, that is too bad," Ron said with not a little sarcasm. I guess everyone was a little upset with Hermione over last year, even though they were trying to welcome her back. I didn't really know what I thought about Hermione yet, maybe I would get a chance to talk to her later that night. I was still dreading having to talk to Harry and Ron alone. "Hermione! I'm so glad to see you," Ginny cried out as soon as she saw Hermione. I thought she would have been a little bitter, Hermione was fooling around with her boyfriend, but what do I know. "How are you, tell me everything about your year." "Of course I will, but how about we eat and then go to the tower and talk, ok?" "Sure, then everyone can hear," Ginny replied, "I'm sure we're all anxious to hear what you have been doing." "That sounds great." *~* Hermione was back. I had a lot of trouble staying cool around her and not the way I used to have trouble, this time I was nervous and angry. I didn't know how much she knew about what was going on with everyone and Kerry. Our relationship had been scandalous but it was still a relationship, I had feelings for her and I guess I still do. I find it hard to believe that Kerry can get to me like that. In Potions today she was a little too close for comfort, but I liked it. It was exhilarating having her near me, especially when I knew I had gotten farther with her than most of the guys who wanted to. When I saw her in Hogsmeade, flushed with excitement and embarrassment, she was so beautiful. Then I had to be a jerk and be my normal sarcastic self, no wonder everyone hates me, but, then, I don't know how to act any way else. I have to get some self-control, that's what I'm famous for, after all. *~* It feels good to be back. I didn't know how much I really miss Hogwart's, and the people there. Everyone was avoiding talk of last year, I didn't want to bring it up. It seemed like just about everyone is smitten with the new girl, Kerry. I can't believe that one girl could gain control of the whole male student body, but she did. I can't wait to get to know her better. Maybe I'll get to talk to her more tonight. *~* While Hermione was talking about her time in Australia, I was finding it hard to pay attention. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and myself were listening to Hermione in front of the fire. I was lying on the floor, my head on Ron's chest, staring into the fire. Harry was lying next to me, our hands just brushing against each other. It felt good to have that small contact with him. Ginny was sitting on the chair with her legs tucked up under her and Hermione was on the small couch talking to us all. I couldn't concentrate on her, I just stared into the fire, completely content. "And that's pretty much what I've been doing all year," Hermione said. I snapped out of my daydream and looked back at her. "That sounds really cool," Ginny said, "I wish I could go there sometime." "So what's been going on here?" Hermione asked. "Not a whole lot," Ron answered, "We've led pretty boring lives." "Oh, come on, there has to have been something interesting." "Not really, just Hogwart's as usual," Harry said. "Well if you have nothing to tell me then I'm going to bed." "I think I'll turn in too," Ginny said. "Me three," said Ron. Once all of them had left, I found a different position to lie since my pillow had left. It was just Harry and me in the common room, everyone else having gone to bed long ago. I ended up sitting against the chair, Harry next to me. "Hey, Kerry, I wanted to ask you about what happened in Potions today." Oh no, he wanted to talk about it! "What about it?" I said, trying not to sound guilty. "Oh I don't know, maybe why you were practically on top of Malfoy." "That. I don't know what happened. You wouldn't understand if I told you." "Try me." "I don't know. I'm sorry if you're upset, but I can't explain." "Fine." "Hey, I got a question for you. You know that first day I came here? You were really depressed and I was talking to everyone and I was getting really annoyed?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I started to speak in Spanish and everybody looked confused and didn't understand, except you. The only time I saw you smile that day was when I switched languages." "Yeah I remember that, I understood you. I learned to speak Spanish when I was in grade school, most everyone else here learned a magical language or no second language. I was brought up in the muggle world so I had to." "That's neat, Spanish is my first language. I learned English when I was 6. My dad is from Mexico and he never learned English. My sisters and I learned English in school." "Where do you live in the states?" "We live in southern Florida. I basically grew up on the beach. Me and my sisters were there almost every day. My mom loved the beach, she would take us there all the time, when she died my dad never wanted to go there." "When did she die?" "When I was two." "Both my parents died when I was one." "Everyone knows that, you're the boy who lived." "Don't remind me. There is a column in Witch Weekly just about me and my love life, which at the moment has got to be pretty boring to read about." "You? Boring? Never!" "Yes, very, very boring. They probably changed the name of the column to 'The Boy Who Lived and His Lack of Love'. I swear, I haven't even kissed a girl since last year, and you really didn't need to know that." "Don't worry, I really don't care." "Of course you don't, you and Ron snog enough for you and me." "Oh I didn't mean it like that." "I know, but it gets to be really annoying." "Sorry." "Why are you sorry? None of it is your fault." "Regardless of what you're saying now, you know it is my fault." "Ok, so maybe it is a little bit your fault. Maybe it's all your fault. I think I'll just blame you for everything that has gone wrong for me this year." "Don't do that, even if it is my fault, I'm trying to apologize." "Huh? Sorry I missed that." "Harry, I really am sorry. I know things haven't been great for you, but." "But what? But I should make the best of it? But I should try not to blame things? But I should just be happy? Is that what you think I should do?" "Now you're angry with me." "Yes, now I'm angry. All my life, people have told me to make the best of it, don't blame anybody, be happy. I have had the worst life I can think of anyone ever having. I would not want even Malfoy to have to go through half the things that I have." "I didn't say that you had it easy Harry. I didn't say that." We were starting to raise our voices and I was flushed with anger and the strain of trying not to cry. "If I hadn't even come here, if Hermione hadn't ever left, you still would be unhappy. You and Hermione would still be apart. The only thing you would have missed is being my friend, and if that's what you want then fine, that is just fine with me." I was almost shouting and tears were streaming down my face." "That's not what I want. If I never met you I would be absolutely miserable, but that's what I am now because I see Ron having everything I want. That's strange, usually Ron is jealous of me because of the attention and the money. I don't like being mad at him, he's my best friend, but I can't help it. Then, I see you with Malfoy and I think that you can't know how lucky you are to have Ron, if you are willing to risk it by playing Malfoy like that, and you know what? You're the one getting played." "I'm sorry Harry, that's all I can say, I can't do anything to make it up to you." "Yes you can, but I wouldn't ask you to do something like that to Ron. I know how it feels." "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about. If you think you don't think again." "I know what you're talking about but it isn't like you to say something like that." "Why isn't it like me? because I'm Hero Harry, here to save the day and be honorable? Well I've got news for you, I don't always want to be the hero." I was standing up now and so was he, I was surprised that no one had come down because we were being kind of loud. He started to walk towards me. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Don't answer a question with a question. Now really, what are you doing?" "I'm not being Hero Harry," he said. He was right in front of me now and he was still moving closer. He put his hands on my waist and I shivered. He leaned in towards me and I started to shake a little, he whispered in my ear, "Are you scared of me?" "N-n-no," I answered back, lying badly. "Yes you are. You don't need to be scared of me you know. I won't hurt you." "Then what are you doing? Why shouldn't I be scared?" "Don't worry, just relax," he kissed me firmly on the lips. My heart was pounding so loud I felt certain it would wake everyone up. He continued kissing me, I didn't fight him, but I didn't kiss back. He moved to kiss my neck, I let him. He slid my robes off my shoulders and was moving his hands towards the buttons on my blouse. I stopped him. "No. We cannot do this." "Yes we can," he said and kissed me again, I stopped him right away. "What are you doing Harry? We can't." "Why not?" "Because, I said so and I'm with Ron." "Neither of those reasons are good enough for me." "Well they'll just have to do." "I don't think they will. You're so beautiful and now I really want you. I just don't think it will be possible for me to restrain myself." "Go take a cold shower Harry." "Only if you come with me." "Harry I mean it." "So do I." "Stop it Harry." "I think I'm getting somewhere." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that if I keep arguing with you over this you'll eventually give in to my charm and good looks." "Think again, lover boy." "I can see you already wavering. You would have left by now if you were sure." "I have my mind made up and the answer is no." "Then why are you still here?" "Because I like you, I like spending time with you." "Really? Then why are you pushing me away." "I don't know." "What? Kerry James, not knowing something. I thought she knew everything," he said very sarcastically. "Harry, I just can't, I don't know why, I don't want to do what Hermione did to you to Ron." "While I like that reason and it has slowed me down, it still isn't going to cut it. You give me a solid reason, one that I can't argue with, then I'll leave you alone." "I've given you enough reasons. If you won't listen to me then that's why we can't. Ever. If you don't respect me and what I want, then how can you say you're my friend?" "I know what you want and you don't want Ron." "How can you know? You say that I think I know everything, but you then presume to know what I want. How could you?" He sobered up a little, but still was trying to fight me over this. I liked Harry, oh did I ever, but he was so hardheaded. "Kerry," he paused. "Yes Harry?" "I," he started but he couldn't finish. "You what? It's customary to have a verb in a sentence, not just a noun," I was getting rather irritated with him. "If you won't let me even try to apologize, then why should I?" "If the stuttering you were doing earlier was supposed to be your apology than I don't think you should apologize. You're much better at arguing." "Fine." "Fine," I replied and turned my back on him. I didn't want to leave, but I wanted him to say something first. We stood there, our backs to each other for what seemed like an eternity. I kept waiting for him to say something. I was about to turn around, but he beat me to it. "I'm sorry." "I am too." "Good." "Good." "I'll see you in the morning then," he said walking towards the stairs to the boy's dorm. "Yeah," I replied, heading towards the girl's side. "Kerry, wait." "What is it Harry?" I asked, wondering what he wanted still. He walked back towards me. I was starting to get a little nervous. The last time he had come towards me like that he had kissed me. Even though I found myself wanting him to kiss me again, I didn't want it to go to far. "I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss." "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" "I'm sure," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. This time I returned the gesture by kissing back. I was a little surprised by my actions. He broke it off and said, "Goodnight." He walked back up the stairs. I stood there, mouth hanging open, unable to move for a second. Then I dreamily walked up the stairs, if it weren't so late I probably would have sung. A small thought broke through my reverie: what did I think I was doing. What did Harry think he was doing? How could I do something like that to Ron? I walked into my dorm and lay down on my bed, clothes still on, and didn't sleep until almost dawn, from feeling guilty. *~* I had known her for only a week and yet I knew that I loved her and that was all that mattered. My friends and my enemies thought they loved her, but how could they? No one knew her like I did. No one had ever loved her like I did. No one ever could. She was mine and she still is. I will never let her go. She loves me more than anything, she may not know it, but we are destined. I knew that she had come to tell me it was over, but it would never be over, she was my soul mate, and I was hers. We could never be with another. She had been fooling around with him, but he didn't love her and she couldn't love him. I would follow her across the world if I had too. She came in and told me we had to talk. Why did we have to talk, we were soul mates, we had no need for talking about our perfect relationship. Why did she always want to be away from me, why did she run from me and my master? I told her about my master expecting her to serve him like I did, but she was afraid. Master arranged to have her sent away from me. I was mad at master, but I knew that his plans were perfect and that she would be back here with me soon. Jonathan woke up pouring with sweat, his left forearm burning. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really want to thank anyone who reviewed. I stop writing if I don't get reviews. If you want to keep reading my story, then you should review, a lot. I like constructive criticism too. Also, the snowball fight was inspired by a true event.  
  
I woke up late this morning. I couldn't remember what had happened last night for a few minutes. Then it all came back to me. I felt so guilty, even though I hadn't really done anything, it had been all Harry. 'Oh, who am I kidding, of course I did something' I thought to myself. It wasn't like I had made a great effort to get away or make Harry stop. I started to when it got more intense, but I was still guilty. What would Ron do if he found out? What would Ginny do if Ron got really hacked off at me? What I did last night could completely ruin my life, well maybe not my life, but. "Good you're finally up," I heard a voice from behind me say. I was slightly embarrassed because I had been muttering to myself while digging in my trunk. "Good morning to you too," I snapped back and then adjusted my tone of voice and turned around to see who was talking to me. "Sorry if I interrupted your conversation with the voices in your head, but I wanted to talk to you about last night." I froze, why did Lavender want to talk to me about last night, what did she know, how much did she hear, and if she heard did Ron or Ginny? "Don't be sorry, I've got a headache is all. What did you want to talk about?" "I heard you and someone else, one of the boys, yelling downstairs and I wanted to see what was going on. It woke me up, no one else heard though." I must have looked very relieved, because she looked at me strangely. "Oh, that, it was nothing." "Well, it was really loud and I heard part of the conversation. It didn't sound like nothing." "Maybe you heard wrong," I suggested, now desperate to get rid of her. "What did you hear?" "I heard some stuff about you trying to play Malfoy, which you should know is nearly impossible. I heard you trying to apologize and I heard something about the boy who lived, which makes me think it was Harry down there." "What? No way, you definitely heard wrong. I was talking to Ron, he saw me in Potions and he wanted an explanation." I tried to lie to her, but I was never a very dishonest person. "Whatever you say," she said and then walked out of the room. Oh my god! What if someone else heard the same thing as Lavender? What if she tells another person? I was freaking out, still digging in my trunk and muttering to myself. I wasn't even looking at the things I was throwing out of the trunk. I had actually been looking for a pair of light blue heels, or any heels that I could change the color of. I had completely forgotten shoes and then remembered them last night but the incident with Harry had put shoes out of my mind and I just remembered again when I woke up. Now I had no idea what I was looking for again. "What are you doing?" Ginny had walked in. "I thought I would come and wake you so you could get breakfast, but if you would rather talk to yourself." "No, wait. I was looking for something but I can't remember what. I'll come get breakfast and maybe I'll remember. Just wait so I can get some clean clothes on." "Sure. I was wondering if you wanted to get ready for the ball with me and Hermione." "That would be cool. I love to get ready for dances and parties with other girls and then I could get to know Hermione better." "We're going to eat breakfast and then go outside for awhile. After that we'll come in and get ready. You are welcome to join us for the inevitable snowball fight, as long as you're on our side and not the guys." "Of course. That sounds like fun I think I will." "You'll want to wear something warm." "Ok, I'll meet you at breakfast, you go ahead." I was so happy that she didn't seem to know anything about last night, but for how long? If Lavender had heard that much then someone else obviously did too. I just had to find them and beg them not to tell anyone. I had to talk to Harry too. I thought I should try to find him before breakfast, but first I had to shower and get dressed. *~* I knew that I had to find her. She was the key to the boy. If I found her and the boy, master would be pleased. He would hold me above all his other followers and I would be rewarded. I had to find her, but how? She was being protected by that fool in England. Did he think he could keep her hidden from me and my master? Master said he was crazy. I could easily break the spell, if I believed in my master and gave him my trust he would find her for me and I would get the boy. The boy who thought he could defeat master. The boy was a fool. Master said I could keep her if I brought him the boy. I have to get the boy and with the boy I will have my love. *~* Why did I have to be like this? Why did I have to fall so hard for her? I'm surprised that Witch Weekly hasn't gotten a hold of this yet. I just can't wait for it to be on the cover of next month's issue. Lavender and Parvati would have a field day. Malfoy would hold it against me forever. I still can't shake the feeling that something else is going on. It is so strange; I keep thinking that there is some sort of other plan going on. I'm surprised that there hasn't been a threat or a hint of Voldemort. I think that this has been the longest Voldemort has ever waited to try and kill me. I have been on edge for a while, it's like I've been waiting for something to happen. Maybe he took a year off, oh sure that's it. He would just give up. Yeah right. *~* I got out of the shower and dressed. I remembered that I had been looking for shoes. I was going to look some more, but decided to go to breakfast. I walked down the stairs and saw the nearly deserted common room. There were only a couple younger students there, moping because they couldn't go to the ball. I stepped out of the portrait whole and walked down to the great hall. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw a cloudy gray sky. I went to sit by Ginny. "Hey." "Hey, you going outside with us?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I think I will." "Then you better watch out." "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "You'll see," he said, mysteriously. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, but I never got an answer because he started talking to Harry about Quidditch. "Yeah, I think the Cannons have a shot at the World Cup this year." "No way. They couldn't get the quaffle in a 40 foot hoop if they were on the ground, let alone flying." "I'm hurt, you know they're my team." "Ugh, boys" I said and turned to talk to Ginny and Hermione. "Hey Kerry. We were just talking about the ball," Ginny said. "Oh, what about it?" "You know, usual stuff. What our dresses look like and what cosmetic charms we're using." "Sounds interesting." I replied sarcastically and went back to my eggs. I listened to both conversations absently. I really didn't care. I wasn't as nervous as I had been about people finding out about last night, but I still was worried. "Ok, everyone's done. Let's go." I heard Harry say. I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. Everybody was waiting for me. I stood up and activated the warming charm on my sweater. "All right, let's go." *~* It had to be a crime to look that good in jeans and a sweater. It just wasn't fair. Girls shouldn't be allowed to tease us like that. Really, how did she manage it? I jerked myself out of my daydream of Kerry in tight blue jeans and a maroon sweater. I had to concentrate on my breakfast or something. It wasn't fair that Potter and Weasley got to be with her all the time, and Weasley was snogging her more than was right. I wish it were me who got to taste her lips all the time, whenever I wanted. If I were the one who got her, instead of Weasley, I wouldn't let her run around with Potter behind my back. He hadn't even noticed the way she was fidgeting and looking over at Harry all the time when she thought no one was watching, she was obviously feeling guilty about something she did with Potter. *~* Now I know why I was supposed to watch out. As soon as we got outside, the guys had gone off somewhere. I talked with the other two for a little while, but then I heard something behind me. I turned to see what it was, I shouldn't have. The girls ran off as soon as they heard, but I was stupid and got a snowball in the face. I reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. I saw a large ball go right over my head. I threw mine straight at Ron, hitting him in the arm, then I threw one at Harry, hitting him in the head. He was spitting snow. "Serves you right." I yelled as I ran off. I was bombarded with snowballs and so were the other girls. I kept running. I was just trying to get away so I didn't notice that I was running towards a corner. When I finally noticed, it was to late. I was trapped. The two boys backed me into the corner, both holding large snowballs. "You wouldn't," I said to them. "Are you sure? You must not know us well if you think we wouldn't pelt you with icy balls of fluff. Right Harry?" "Right Ron." "No, I surrender!" I shrieked. "We show no mercy," Ron said as he let his ball fly towards my head, I ducked and it hit me in the shoulder, Harry's hit me in the ear, very cold! "Hey! I thought you were supposed to be in love with me, Ronald Weasley." "I am, honey, but sometimes we hurt the ones we love, just like I'm going to hit Ginny in the ass with this snowball and she's my sister." "You are a bastard, brother dear," she said while wiping snow off her bum. "We both know that's not true," he said as he threw another. "I'm telling mom where you keep your old Playwizard's magazines, not just the ones you got from Fred and George." "You wouldn't!" He said, flushing bright red. "Of course not, but I might tell Kerry if she ever comes to our house," she threw a large snowball and it hit him in the face, snow going into his mouth because he had it wide open at her last remark. I thought to myself 'I'm kind of dizzy' before I fell, I couldn't hear anything. *~* "That is absolutely wonderful guys, but I think there's something wrong with Kerry. Are you all right?" I asked before she fell onto the snow. I had no idea what was wrong, it was strange she had been fine, and now. "Don't just stand there! Help me get her to the hospital wing," Ron said, breaking me out of my trance. "Right. Ginny, we're going to the hospital wing, get Hermione and either meet us there or go get ready. I'm sure there's nothing wrong." "Ok, Harry." We used a mobilicorpus spell to get her up the stairs. We walked into the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey swooped down on us. "What happened? What was she doing? Did she hit her head?" "We don't know what happened." Ron said, letting her fall gently to the bed. "We were having a snowball fight. Ron and his sister started to talk, well fight, but I looked at her and she looked really strange. I asked if she was all right, but before she could answer me, she fell." "Ok gentleman, I will examine her. You two must leave for now." "What! I am not leaving." "I want to know what's wrong!" Ron and I burst out at the same time. "Nobody is doing any good by shouting at me! Now if you would please leave the infirmary." "Like we said, Madame, we aren't leaving." "Yes you are, goodbye boys," she said, pushing us out the door. We sat down outside the door. My plan at least was to wait until we had some news. "What's the matter?" Ginny and Hermione had just gotten there. "We have no idea. Madame Pomfrey shooed us out." "Oh no, how will we know if she's ok?" "I don't know, maybe she'll let you go in there." "I doubt it, but it's worth a try." I noticed that Hermione was being strangely quiet. Normally she had some kind of solution for this type of thing. She seemed to know everything. Ginny went in, but Hermione stayed with me and Ron. "Hey Harry. We have to talk." "Do you really think this is a good time?" I asked, disgusted that she would want to talk about us right now. "Yes I think this is a good a time as any. You never want to talk to me, it's never a good time. You always have some reason not to!" "Erm, I think I'll just go over there," Ron said and walked away. "Fine. What do you have to say?" "Just that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I also was wondering about what happened last night." "Last night? What about last night? Nothing happened last night." I said, a little too nervously. "I heard you yelling and, who I have to assume was Kerry, yelling back. What I heard wasn't too pretty, especially if Ron knew you two were together last night and what you were doing." "What did you hear? How do you know what we were doing?" I asked suspiciously. "That's where I get to be embarrassed. I heard you yelling when I got up to get a drink of water. I walked down to see what was going on. I stayed to listen and watch. I was at the stairs of the girl's dorm. I ran up when you two were going to bed. I'm sleeping in the empty room at the end of the hall." "So you saw it all. I guess you're mad." "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed in you, but I have no reason to be mad at you. I think Ron should be mad at you, but if you aren't going to tell him, I won't." "Thank you. I guess you know that we all have crushes on Kerry, then. What do you think of that?" "Who do you mean by 'all'?" "Ron, Malfoy, and me." "Malfoy too? I thought he had learned his lesson, falling for Gryffindor girls all over the place isn't he." "Yeah, he dumped Ginny because he thought he had a chance with Kerry. You probably realize that none of us have a chance with Kerry, except Ron." "Yeah, well after last night, I wouldn't be so sure." "Really, did you notice something I didn't cause it seemed to me that she was rejecting me." "Ugh, boys. You don't notice anything." "What?" "If you don't know, then I'm not telling you." "Gee thanks." We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Ginny came out. "She's going to be ok! She's all right!" "Okay, calm down, breathe. Now, what happened?" "She just fainted, we don't know why, but she's all right. She can even go to the ball!" "That's great. I'm glad I have a date again since mom and dad bought those knew dress robes." "Oh, Ron! Madame Pomfrey said we could go see her if we were quiet." "Ok, let's go." *~* I was lying in an infirmary bed. I was really cold and I was still a little dizzy. All I remembered was feeling really strange and everything fading into blackness. I had no idea what had happened. I heard everyone coming in and Madame Pomfrey shushing them. "Hey everyone," I croaked. "Hey, how do you feel?" Ron asked. "Not so great. I'm kind of cold." "Do you want another blanket?" Harry asked. "That would be good." "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." "Thanks," Harry came back with a blanket and laid it on top of me. It felt good, but the potion was doing more work. "As soon as I warm up I'll go start getting ready for the ball. Madame Pomfrey said I could go." "You should rest some." "Naw, I'm fine. Just wait a second and I'll get up." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "It's fine." I was starting to warm up and I wasn't dizzy anymore. I thought I could get up so I started taking blankets off. Harry and Ron tried to help me up, but I didn't need it so it was more a hindrance than help. I got up and walked out with Ginny. Behind me I heard Ron and Harry talking. "Do you think she's alright?" Harry asked. "I'm sure she's fine, if Madame Pomfrey let her out and said she could go to the ball." "Yeah, you're probably right, but don't you think it's a little strange?" "Kind of, but I'm sure she'll tell us everything she knows." "Sure, let's go and get ready too." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! I thought I told you to review //Shakes finger at reader// Ok sorry. You should really review! I like reviews. If I get reviews, I'll make happy things happen some of the time, if not I'll probably kill someone important, maybe Ron.//Lost in thought// Oh right! I think I'll start the chapter now.  
  
I was surprised when Madame Pomfrey actually said I could go to the ball later that day. I was so happy. Thinking back on it, I probably shouldn't have gone, but it wasn't like I died or anything. I just fainted earlier that day, there wasn't anything seriously wrong with me, was there? Ginny, Hermione and I went back to the girl's dorm in Gryffindor tower. Most of the other girl's were already there, getting ready. I grabbed all my stuff and went with Ginny and Hermione into a third year dorm that Ginny had managed to secure for us since third years couldn't go unless they were with an older student. I put all my stuff on one of the beds and went to see what Hermione had for a dress. I was surprised to see a beautiful gray dress and black robes. All of it had a touch of glitter and looked as if it was full of stars. "Wow Herm," Ginny said breathlessly, "that's beautiful." "Gin is right," I told Hermione. "Gee, thanks. I picked it up a while ago. I was waiting for the right time to wear it. I think it fits the occasion." "Yeah." "So let's see your dresses," she said and walked over to the bed where my dress was laid out. "That's really wonderful Kerry, it will be beautiful on you." "Thanks, Ginny helped me pick it out." She was already looking at Ginny's dress. "That will look great on you Gin, it is the perfect color." Ginny just blushed, I guessed that when you had six brothers, you didn't get compliments like that very often. We all started to get our things in order. I finally found those shoes I had been looking for this morning and changed them to a clear, on the suggestion of Hermione. They looked great with the dress. Once we had all showered and done our cosmetic charms, we started work on our hair. "You said you would wear your hair down, Kerry," Ginny said, reminding me that I had told her I would. "You should, it would look really great with that dress," Hermione told me. "Ok, I guess I don't really have a choice." "Nope, you don't." Ginny was putting her hair up in a bun and then pulling a few strands out to make it look kind of messy. She let some of it fall in front of her face and most of it down her back, it looked great. Hermione was using a couple different charms to smooth her hair out and put it up in a pretty up-do. Once we were all set, we got our dresses on and noticed that we were running a little late. We went down the stairs as fast as we could manage with our dresses. Our dates were waiting in the common room, at least Ginny's and mine. Ron and Harry gasped a little and then recovered. "Hey, you all look great," he said to all three of us. *~* God, they look fabulous. Snap out of it Harry, I told myself. I had to keep acting normal. I couldn't make a fool of myself with everyone here. "Harry's right. You look beautiful," Ron said. I could tell that he was examining Kerry from head to toe, stopping at certain areas. She noticed too, I saw her blush. Hermione looked good and Ginny did too, but you didn't look at your best friend and your best friend's little sister like that, it just wasn't right. Sure Hermione and I had been 'together' but she was still my best friend, and, since our relationship had fizzled out pretty quick, we were obviously better as friends. "We should get down to the hall, Harry?" Ginny came up to me and grabbed me by the arm. "Oh right, let's go," I said, leading her out the portrait hole. We were walking behind Kerry and Ron. Kerry really did look great, that dress was perfect for her. I loved the way her hair was draping down her back like that, it was so long and curly, the kind of hair you could sink your fingers into while kissing her perfect lips and tongue-Stop it right now! You can't think things like that; she's with Ron, at least for tonight. "Harry? Are you all right? You seem so quiet." "Huh? Oh. I'm fine Ginny don't worry." "All right. Let's just go have fun okay?" "Okay," you have to snap out of this. You cannot be thinking about Kerry the whole time that she's with Ron and you're with Ginny. God, I wish I could convince myself of that. *~* Weasel is so lucky! That SOB gets to be with her all night. The way they carry on they'll probably be out in the rose bushes before long. Maybe I could convince her to go outside with me instead. I wish I could play with her hair like he does, I bet he doesn't even notice. She does look fabulous walking into the hall; even though she's late she makes the grand entrance. She is like Cinderella at the ball. Now I'm getting romantic, and I hate that. I hope I stop soon. *~* I wish we didn't have to walk in late. Everyone is looking at us, at me. I hate the grand entrance thing. There's Malfoy, he looks as hot as ever, too bad he is such a jerk. No don't look over here, pay attention to your own date. I thought even he could do that. As I was thinking to myself he turned away from Blaise Zabini and came towards me. My mind was screaming, 'No don't come over here! Go talk to Ginny or Hermione or you could even hit Harry, just don't come and talk to me.' "Hey Kerry, you look nice." Ahh! I thought you weren't coming here! Why did you have to talk to me! "Uh, um, yeah, uh." Oh my God! I am such an idiot just sitting there blubbering. "What do you want with my girlfriend Malfoy?" Ron spat out at him. "I would let her speak for herself, Weasel, or she might not be your girlfriend any longer. Anyway, I just wanted to compliment her on her gorgeous dress." "Then do that and leave." Ron was turning red and I was gripping his arm really tight so that he wouldn't go after Malfoy. "You look absolutely fantastic," Malfoy said, turning towards me, "and I would really like to be able to talk to you without that possessive ass around, if you don't mind." At that Ron lunged toward him, it was all I could do to not fall over, let alone stop him. Ron punched him once before Harry pulled him back. Malfoy left after wiping his cut lip and looking me in the eye. His look chilled me to the bones and I knew that I would be seeing him later without the 'possessive ass' and my other friends. He scared me, but I loved the feeling I got from being with him, talking to him. It was like an adrenaline rush, like I had done something dangerous and not only survived but tamed it, if only for a little while. "God Ron. Why do you have to attack him for every little reason?" I heard Ginny ask. "That wasn't a little reason. Did you hear what he said to me? I don't like him one bit, I don't like the way he treats Kerry." "Hey! I'm still here and I don't think you should attack anyone on my behalf, even if it was sweet of you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he turned bright red. "Is that all? I don't get anything extra for saving you from the green dragon?" I laughed and hit him lightly on the top of the head. "No, I'm supposed to be mad because you attacked him, remember?" "Oh right, c'mon let's go. I think we should dance." "I do too." *~* So close, master said I could go soon. I'm so close to getting her back. I will soon be able to be with her and to kiss her. I know that she still loves me; she just doesn't know it sometimes. I can't wait to get to her and remind her why. I will not only be able to get her, but I will bring the boy to master, she will help me. I just have to perfect the plan and ask master. "Jonathan? Are you ready yet?" "Yes master, almost. Here it is, I am done." "Good. I think that this plan will actually work. I have a few suggestions though." "Whatever you think is best, Master." "Yes, that is a good spirit. I think that you should change the way you are going to enter the castle and instead of stunning any of the others who get in your way, I want you to kill them. "Of course master." "I will let you keep the girl, if you bring me the boy. I must have the boy." "Yes master. Thank you master. I will do as you say." "Good. Now go. You know what you have to do." "Yes. I will see you again with the boy." *~* Ron was a horrible dancer. It was nice that he wanted to dance and all, but he stepped on my feet. I thought that was a girl thing, the girl stepped on the guy's feet. It really shouldn't be the other way around. Draco, on the other hand, was a very good dancer; he knew just where to step. He was probably taught how. Harry was a nice happy medium, not bad, but not wonderful either. He and Hermione danced together a lot, but I could tell that neither one of them was all that happy. Ginny danced with Harry and a few guys from her year, she even danced with Draco once. All night, I caught Draco staring at me, or was I staring at him and that was how I noticed? I don't know, all I knew was that he was really trying to get me outside, so that we could be alone. I didn't want to be alone with him. "Kerry, earth to Kerry. Anyone in there?" "Huh? What's going on?" "Gosh, took you long enough. I guess you and the voices in your head were conversing, so sorry to interrupt." "I do not have voices! What do you want Malfoy?" I hadn't noticed him walk over here. Ron was dancing with Hermione and Harry with Ginny. I was sitting at our table, alone for the moment, thinking, I guess I hadn't heard him either. "I just thought that I would come snatch you away from the dream team while they were busy." "What?" "I wanted to get you to come outside with me while your boyfriends weren't watching." "Oh, I guess." Why did I say yes? What am I doing? I thought I didn't want to be alone with him, and yet I didn't even think to put up a fight. *~* "So, how's your night with the dream team going?" "Just fine, how is your night with the red headed witch going?" "You mean Blaise? She was just a last minute date because you wouldn't go with me." "Oh, well you never asked me you know." "I was going to ask you, but Weasel got to you first. Or you got to him first." "Oh you heard about that?" "Yes I heard about that, the whole school heard about it. I can't believe you would do that." "Do what? Are we talking about the same thing? All I did was take him out to the lake and convince him to ask me to the ball." "Yes. That was what I meant. I just can't see you doing something like that, especially to Weasel. It just doesn't fit the character I have gotten from you." "Oh really? What do you think my character is supposed to be like? Tell me." "Well, I see you as a little bit of a goody-goody. You are the type of person who would try to get the teachers approval at any costs. You want approval from your peers as well, but you hide it very well. Another thing that I find out of character is what you did with Potter last night." "What do you know about that? Who told you anything?" "Whoa, hold on. I don't know anything for sure. I just saw the way you were looking all guilty this morning and how Potter has been looking at you all day and looking guilty and like he wants you bad." "Really, are you Sigmund Freud? Because you are sounding like a psychoanalyst." "No, I just notice things like that." "Okay. So what did you want me out here for? Surely it wasn't just to analyze me." "Well, it has been fun, but I really wanted to just talk to you." "About what? You just seem to love talking to me about nothing." "This isn't about nothing. I wanted to talk to you about why you're here with Ron." "Why not Ron?" "Well, instead of Harry or me for example." "I didn't go with you because you didn't ask and, frankly, I'm scared of you. I didn't go with Harry because he didn't ask and he was a better friend to me, I didn't want to lose him as a friend if it didn't work between us. Even now we have this awkward thing going on because of last night." "Yeah, so what exactly happened last night anyway?" "Well, one thing led to another and things got out of control. I think Lavender knows what happened and Hermione might." "If Lavender knew anything concrete it would be all over the school already, and if Hermione knew she would have told Harry already and she wouldn't tell anyone else. So was it really that bad?" I asked because she was flushed and looked like she could cry at any moment. "Yeah, it really was," she wiped tears out of her eyes and shivered. It was kind of cold out here, I hadn't noticed. "Don't worry. If you want to talk to me, you can. I know that you can't talk to Ron and you can't talk to Ginny. You wouldn't talk to Hermione, and that doesn't leave you many options. So I'm here." "Thanks, I don't know what I'll do," she was crying full stream now and there were tracks down her cheeks, since she had used a spell for her makeup, it still looked fine. "We should probably get in, they're most likely wondering where I went." "Ok." She wiped her eyes once again in a hopeless effort to look normal. Then she surprised me. She turned and reached up to kiss me on the cheek. I turned so she kissed me on the mouth instead. She didn't even flinch, I think she was getting used to my rude type of romance that so many girls had fallen for. "You are an ass. You know that don't you?" "Of course I do. That's why you can't keep yourself away from me. I'm like a drug, addictive yet bad for you at the same time." "You have a much too high opinion of yourself," she said as she turned to go inside. "It's what keeps me going. If I wasn't so overly confident I would be wallowing in self-pity." She didn't even turn, but I thought I heard her laugh slightly. *~* "Where have you been?" Ron asked, angry and worried at the same time. "I was just outside, I'm fine." "You were crying," Harry said, looking up at me anxiously, "why?" "No reason. I told you I'm fine." "People don't cry for no reason, Kerry." Ron snapped at me, "Where were you?" "I was outside, just like I said, is there a problem?" "With who? Were you out there with Malfoy?" "Does it matter?" "Yes, it does, now answer me." "Yes if you must know, I was with Draco." "Is that why you were crying?" "No, being outside with Draco didn't bring tears to my eyes," I was starting to get frustrated with his questions, didn't he trust me? "Then what did!?" "Ron, I told you that I'm fine and that it doesn't matter why I was crying, why do you have to keep pushing me? Do you not trust me?" "Given your past history, I think I have a very- "Hold on one second. What past history? What are you saying?" "All I'm saying is that I think I have a good reason to ask you what happened because you're supposed to be my girlfriend." "What do you mean by 'past history'?" "I mean the way you were behaving with Malfoy in potions and the way you and Harry were carrying on last night." "Good God! Where are all you people finding out about last night? Who told you Ron?" "Nobody told me, I heard you and I started talking to other people." "You think that I would ever do anything to hurt you? You think that I would ever cheat on you? You must not know me as well as you think you do, and I think that we are through! Now if you will all excuse me, I think I'll go for a walk. If anyone has anything to talk to me about then I suggest you wait. Goodnight!" By the time I realized I was shouting I was too caught up in the moment to care. I didn't care that everyone in the hall knew what was going on in my personal life. I just didn't care. All I cared about was getting away from those people, just having time to think. I ran out into the rose garden that had been put up for the ball and out towards the lake. I didn't even notice that Draco had seen me and was following me, I was crying too hard. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey there! Have you reviewed yet? Please do, even if you have already. I like suggestions and helpful criticism. Okay, I know that everyone (excluding Kerry, cause she's mine) is a little OOC, but that's what makes this a fic. Oh, almost forgot, can anyone tell me what PWP means. I know that sounds stupid, but I want to know. Thanx. So, here goes nothing, hope you like (!  
  
I had been crying by the lake for a while and I was starting to get cold. I didn't want to go in yet; I didn't want to talk to anyone. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did Ron have to keep pushing me for an answer? And, why did Malfoy have to be so hot and nice and then such a jerk? He was driving me crazy! By now I was up, pacing and stomping. I wasn't watching where I was going, because I figured that no one else was there. I ran right into Malfoy, falling over. He fell too, landing on top of me. "Umph, get off of me." I said after catching my breath. "Well you're the one who ran into me. Anyway, I kind of like this position." "Pig! Now, get off," I said, pushing my way out from under him. "Aw, do I have to?" He whined. I slapped him. "You knew perfectly well that I didn't want to talk to you, but you followed me and watched me for 20 minutes and now you are just being a jerk." "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was wrong and I didn't want to approach you while you were carrying on like you were." "You call that a reason? I wasn't carrying on. You just caused me to break up with my boyfriend!" "I did? I mean, um, I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. I was just the reason you were out of his sight." "Yes and that ultimately caused our breakup. In front of the whole school! Everyone saw it! They know what happened!" "I think we got that covered, you don't have to repeat yourself. It was your choice to breakup with him. It was your choice to go outside with me. I just wanted you to know what idiots Weasel and his friends are." "Don't say that. Ron may be an idiotic ass, but the rest of them are ok." "Yeah, I know, I can't insult wonder boy. The 'Boy Who Lived' is so perfect that I'm not allowed to insult him." "No, I didn't mean that, it's just that." "Just that what? Are you falling for Potter? I thought we went over this already. I don't think I could survive without killing him if you had a thing for him, just like Hermione and everyone else in this whole friggin' school." "Calm down. I never said that I had a 'thing' for Harry. You are imagining things." "Oh, really? Now look who's psychoanalyzing." "Shut up. I thought you were going to be somewhat nice, but then you pull out the sarcasm. You remember the first time we walked around this lake together? I told you that you were an insecure person hiding under sarcasm? Well, you have just confirmed my beliefs." "Yeah? Well if you remember that so well then I'm sure you remember the first time I kissed you." "Yeah, but what are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing, except that we are in the exact same spot and I was wondering if you were ready yet." "Oh, you're still mad cause I rejected you. You think that since I just broke up with my boyfriend, I would want to kiss you now." "Something like that, although you make it sound so sad and pathetic." "Well, that's probably cause I think it is kind of pathetic and." I couldn't finish because he kissed me. This time I didn't push him away, I leaned into him and didn't even think about what was happening. I think he was almost a little surprised at my reaction, but you would have thought that by now he would have learned to expect the unexpected from me. *~* I could tell that everyone was stunned by what had just happened. It isn't every day that someone starts shouting in the middle of a slow song at the Yule Ball and then breaks up with her boyfriend. I was equally as stunned, being the poor boyfriend who had gone too far with his questions. I was always an idiot when it came to girls and I had just shown everyone at Hogwart's that. I shouldn't have pestered Kerry with all those questions, she would have told me if it was important and now I lost her. I was sure that she hated me. Harry was one of the very few people who didn't look surprised; in fact, he looked like he knew that was going to happen eventually. Obviously it was going to happen eventually, but he looked like he thought it would happen in the near future. I didn't really have the time to think about it, though, I wanted to talk to Hermione. She was the only person I wanted to confide in at the moment, I couldn't talk to Harry; he was too mixed up in the whole problem to give an objective answer. Ginny was my sister and while I could tell her many things I didn't want to talk to her about this because she would probably take Kerry's side. That settled it; I had to talk to Hermione. "Herm? Could I talk to you for a little while?" "Sure, Ron. What is it?" "Let's go up to the common room, ok? You can take your dress off and then we can talk. It might take a little while." "Alright. I'll see the rest of you later." "Yeah, me too," I said. "Goodnight," Harry said to both of us. *~* I had noticed that Ginny was acting kind of strange all night. She had seemed fine when we left the common room, but when we got to the hall she had clammed up and made an effort to look happy. She had danced with a lot of people, and had appeared to be having a good time, but it just didn't seem real. Everyone else was too wrapped up in each other to notice. "Ok Gin, what has been bothering you all night?" "Nothing, I'm fine." "No you're not. You have been faking it all night, don't say you haven't, I noticed." "Fine, I just haven't been having the best night. I have a headache." "I don't think so. I think you're mad about something." "No, I'm not." "Ginny, you can tell me. You know that. I really want to help you." "If you want to help me then leave me alone!" "Gin, don't be angry at me, just tell me what's wrong." "Fine. You want to know what's wrong? Then I'll tell you, but when you find out and wish I hadn't then don't be mad at me!" "Ginny, I won't. Just tell me." "I'm jealous of Kerry." "Why?" "She has the affection of almost every guy in school, and yet she chooses to tease my brother and make my boyfriend break up with me and let you think that you still have a chance. I wish she could just make up her mind so that I could try to get my life put back together and be normal." "Oh, do you still want Malfoy back?" "Yes. And no. I don't know." "Are you mad because Kerry is trying to play your brother, at least that's the way it seems." "I think so, but there's more to it, I don't know why I'm so mad, I just can't deal with all of it. She steals my boyfriend, breaks my brother's heart and captures one of my friends in her web. Sometimes she seems like a spider, just waiting to strike on any guy that shows attraction. I thought that Ron was scared of spiders, yet, now he's scrambling to be a part of her web. He wants her back, Malfoy wants her for his own, and you want her so bad you can taste it, but you're such a gentleman that you wouldn't ever tell anyone that because it would hurt Ron. I think Kerry would go for you if she knew just what you feel for her now that she isn't with my brother, that is, if Malfoy hasn't gotten to her first. I never saw him come in so I have to assume he's still outside with her." Ginny's words had made what I knew in my heart but had been trying to deny true. I was so startled that Ginny had known exactly what I had thought about Kerry. I realized that she was still in love with Malfoy, if he could love her back and she liked him, then I thought she should have him. If I didn't approve of him, it didn't really matter, as long as she was happy. I knew that if she got Malfoy, it would not only make her happy, but it would cut down on my competition. "How did you know all that?" "I just listened and watched. I think that Malfoy knows it all too, except that I still like him. If he ever got that through his thick skull, my life would be so much easier." "What have you heard about last night in the common room?" "Everything from Kerry beating you up because you were too intense to you and Kerry having hot, passionate, sex on the common room floor." "That bad, huh?" "Yup, too bad for you. What really did happen?" "Somewhere in the middle of the two. It was a mistake and completely unlike me. I don't know why I did it, but it's in the past. I don't really want to talk about it." "Ok, you know what Harry? I am really glad that I can talk to you like this." "I am too Gin. I am too." *~* "So, why did you have to whisk me away from the ball so fast? What's wrong?" She was so beautiful and she cared about me and everyone else, even Kerry, although they barely knew each other. I loved the way she chewed her lip when she was worried. She seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. "Ron? Are you alright?" "No, I'm not alright. My girlfriend just broke up with me in front of the whole school." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You weren't answering me and you looked odd." "I was just thinking. I really needed to talk to you, that's why I asked you to come with me." She had changed out of her dress and was in jeans and a t-shirt. I thought she looked just as beautiful like that as she did in her fancy dress. What am I thinking? Could I actually be thinking that about Hermione? Could I actually be attracted to Hermione? Hermione Granger? "What do you need to talk about? I'm here and you obviously need someone, so spill." "Ok, I just wanted to talk about what was going on. You know, Kerry and me, well, more like Kerry and everyone. You wouldn't know what's really going on and how bad it is, but you're the only one who I can talk about this to." "Sure, I kind of know what's happening from what I've seen and heard from Ginny and Harry. What is the problem, really?" "Well, um, I guess that Kerry got everyone's attention when she came here, all the guys thought they were in love with her, and some still do. Most everyone found someone else, with less competition, until it was basically Harry, Malfoy, and me still after her. I don't really know what has been happening since then, because most of it is behind my back, but I know that Kerry has, unintentionally I think, been flirting and teasing all three of us. I think that I was probably the only one of them that got much further than that, but I'm not sure, the way she's been acting lately." "Yeah, I can see why that might form a problem, for all three of you. What do you think Kerry has been doing behind your back?" "I don't know that she has been doing anything, but." I paused; I had to choose my words carefully. Hermione was silent and waited, "I think she's been fooling around with Harry and I think that Malfoy has been really working on her to do the same to him. I don't know what she's done with him." "Do you want me to be the supporting friend who just lets you talk and doesn't tell you the truth or do you want me to be honest?" "As much as I know I'll regret this, be honest." "Ok, I know that she hasn't willfully done anything with Malfoy. With Harry, she really fought him but he persuaded her. They didn't do anything too intense so don't worry. Right now, she is off with Malfoy and I have no idea what is going on, but since you two are no longer together, it doesn't make her a bitch any more than she may already be. Personally, I think that she is very nice, but needs to make up her mind." "I knew I would regret that. I was imagining this as if Kerry had been seducing them, but when you look at it, she hasn't done anything except be her flirtatious self. I didn't want to have to think about Harry doing something like that, I knew they did something last night, but I didn't want to face the facts I guess. Thanks Herm, I really needed to hear that, right now I would like to get drunk, but since I can't do that I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." "Goodnight Ron. Glad I could help, if you ever want anything else from me, make sure you ask." "Yeah, I'll do that," oh, I wish I could ask you for what I want right now. I just know you wouldn't want to, though, anyway, I don't think I could get that much chocolate syrup from the house elves. I can always dream. *~* I broke off our kiss after she had leaned into it for a moment. "I see you are ready. I think that's hilarious, you break up with your boyfriend and then you start fooling around with me." "There is absolutely nothing funny about that. In fact, it is stupid and I'm acting like a bitch." "Well, I always had a soft spot for Gryffindor bitches, so you're in luck I guess," I said, kissing her again, thinking that she would let me like before. She struggled at first, but leaned into the kiss again. Oh, god did I want her. I knew that I would never get very far with her, but maybe. "You better not be trying to seduce me so that I will just let you screw me. Harry tried that last night and it didn't work; it won't work for you either." Well, I guess that puts a damper on my plans. Maybe I could just keep her here long enough and then she would give up her saint like stance. "Of course not. I would never do something like that to you. That's what Blaise is for." Idiot, you shouldn't have said that. She slapped me. "I deserve that. I'm sorry," I said while putting a hand up to my cheek. "No, I'm sorry. I really don't feel like putting up with any crap from a guy at the moment. If I were at home, I would have called Lea already and be listening to muggle music eating chocolate. Here I just get to go fool around with the sarcastic jerk." "You left out charming and breathtakingly handsome." "I also left out conceited and annoying, but hey, I love you anyway." "You love me? Strong choice of words there." "I didn't mean that." "I know you didn't. Just teasing." I looked at her while she was thinking for a moment. I pulled her ever so much closer to me because she was shivering. I could feel her pressing up against me and I almost had to let go, she was so beautiful and she was almost nice to me a large part of the time. I knew that she would probably choose Potter over me just like everyone else had been doing. I thought that I would just pretend anyway. It was nice, being able to have her here and not have the dream team around to get in the way. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I thought that she was crying, almost silently. I pulled her up and looked down into her tear filled eyes. She sniffed and smiled weakly. I kissed her again and then broke away. She turned to go back to the castle, but I caught her by the arm. "Goodnight." "What? You're not going to walk me up to the Gryffindor tower? And I thought you were a gentleman," she said teasingly. "Well, you know, I'm not very popular in Gryffindor country. They might come after me with torches and sharp pointy sticks." "Don't worry, I left the dream team in shambles. They wouldn't be able to think fast enough, anyway, I'll protect you from wandering lions." "Oh, my hero. How can I refuse an offer like that? Let's go." We walked in silence to the tower. I was surprised at how warm it was up there compared to the Slytherin dungeons. Once we got to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, she stopped. "Thank you." "For what?" "For walking me up here. I think that I'm as scared of wandering lions as you are. I don't think I'll be very popular in 'Gryffindor country' as you call it, any more either." "You? Unpopular? Never. The guys like looking at you to much to chase you with sharp pointy sticks, they might leave ugly scars," she blushed at my words. I pulled her up to kiss again. Gosh I had been doing a lot of that lately. I didn't notice Ginny and Harry coming up to the tower until I heard Ginny gasp and run through the portrait hole. I heard Harry gasp, but he stayed where he was. I broke away from Kerry too quickly for my liking, but I didn't want to get slugged by Potter while I was still licking her lip-gloss off my lips. "Aw, are you surprised Potter? Or are you jealous? I bet you would like to taste that. Tastes like cherries and vanilla." I knew that I had gone too far; he looked like he was going to explode. Kerry had moved away from me and a little closer to Harry. I could see her looking back and forth between us, waiting for us to fight. To my surprise, Potter walked right past both of us. Kerry ran towards him, stopping just long enough to slap me again. She had done that a lot, too. I knew that no matter what she said, she did have a thing for Potter. That made me intensely sad, but what was even more depressing, was the way Ginny had run away. I didn't know that I had hurt her that bad.  
  
A/N: Ok, you just read it, now review. Just hit the little go button in the corner! I have gotten a lot of crap from my betas to tell you all who Jonathan is. I'm not going to tell you now, but I'll try and put it in the next chapter. Sorry it takes so long to post, but I have to go to school. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry! Wait, I just want to talk to you! I know you're mad, but could you wait a minute?" "You want me to wait! I walk in on you and Malfoy and you want me to wait? Do you think that you can just play me, all of us, like fools? You are wrong. I won't let you do that. If you think that you can explain your way out of this, you better think again!" "Harry," I said, not sure what I was going to tell him to make him wait. "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what!? What have you done to be sorry for? All you've done is rip my whole world to pieces." "What? I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I was vaguely aware that we were standing at the bottom of the stairs to the boy's dorm and that there were a few people still in the common room. "Well, too bad, you already did." "I'm sorry. I have no control over what Malfoy does. I can't make him say anything other than what he wants to." "I realize that, but I think you have some control over whether or not he walks you up to the tower and I think that you maybe could keep his lips off of yours. I know that would be so terribly difficult for you, but maybe you could try, for me?" "If you are going to be an ass all night, then I think I'll go to bed. I said I was sorry, Harry, and I meant it." "Fine, but you might want to watch out for Ginny. I don't think she's going to be very happy with you." "Goodnight Harry," said as I turned, trying to keep my voice steady and hoping he didn't see the tears in my eyes. Why did he have to see that? Why did he have to be so mad? I was thinking that everyone must hate me. I thought I should go find Malfoy and apologize to him, but that was how all this started, me talking to Malfoy. I just had to be an idiot sometimes, didn't I? I walked up the stairs to my dorm hoping that Lavender and Parvati would be asleep or up in the astronomy tower with their dates. I opened the door and found that I was right, except that Hermione was sitting there, on Lavender's bed. She was just sitting in the dark, so when I walked in I jumped about a foot in the air. "What are you doing here?" I asked, breathing hard, trying to slow my racing heart. "I needed to talk to you, I knew that Lavender and Parvati wouldn't be here for a while and I figured you would have to come eventually." "Oh, well why did you have to sit here in the dark? You just about gave a heart attack!" "I apologize, but I didn't want anyone else to know I was here." "Why?" "I just didn't want it getting back to Ron, or Harry for that matter. He must be really steamed at you." "Why would you think that?" I asked just to find out how much she knew. "Well, if the way you two were screaming at each other is any indication, then I would have to say you were both pretty mad about something." "Oh, well, he kind of walked in on me and Malfoy. Malfoy made a stupid sarcastic remark that sent him over the edge." "Of course Malfoy would do something like that. What did he say?" she asked, somewhat mischievously. "Something about my lip gloss. What did you want to talk to me about?" "Well, you and Ron. Or more accurately, you and Ron, Harry, and Malfoy." "That. I don't know if I really want to go into that right now. That has kind of already ruined my evening." "I realize that and apologize, but I think it would be best if you did talk about it." "Fine, what about it?" "Why?" "Why what?" "Why everything. Why Malfoy? Why Ron? Why Harry?" "I don't think I know what you're asking exactly. If you want to know why I seem to be cheating on all three of them, then I don't know." "I guess that's what I wanted to know, but something else. Why do you think you can just lead three guys around while just basically making them forget about their old girlfriends?" "You broke up with Harry. You can't tell me that I'm stealing your boyfriend, because, in case you forgot, he's not your boyfriend and neither is Draco." "Good point, but I wasn't talking about just me. What about Ginny?" "What about her? I didn't do anything to her. We already talked about this, Ginny and me. She said that it was fine. She didn't blame me. Unless she was lying, and I really can't see her lying to me about that." "Fine, I can see that this isn't going anywhere." "Well, what did you want me to say? Did you want me to be a good little girl and confess all my sins and become a nun? You obviously have no idea who I am." "I thought that maybe I could convince you to just go for one guy, not all three." "I am not 'going' for any of them, not really. They are the ones who start everything." "But you probably flirt and tease and prod them on." "I do not! You were right this conversation isn't going anywhere. Goodnight Hermione." I went to my trunk and got out my pajamas and changed. She sat there for a moment and then walked out. I could tell that she was mad because I had shut down her little psychologist act. The only person I even remotely tolerated psychoanalyzing me was Draco, and now he would be mad at me too. Ron would be mad because Harry would tell him what had happened and apparently I hurt Ginny. Harry was already mad at me. Hermione was mad, and so was Ginny, supposedly. What had I done to have my life ruined like this? *~* Yes, that was perfect. I couldn't have planned it better. If she were fighting with all her friends, then it would be easier to get her alone. It would also be easier to remind her that she was in love with me, that we were soul mates. She is so beautiful when she is upset. I love the way she bites her lower lip and ignores her hair. Her hair is even longer than it was when she left; I wish I could touch her hair again. Snap out of it. You have to think about how you are going to get her away from that fool Dumbledore. Master said that it would be difficult, but not impossible. I thought that maybe I should wait until they were out of the school and off the grounds. Master said I should get them when they were outside, but not off the grounds, it would take too long. I had to keep reminding myself that I had to get the boy too. I was worried about her; master said that he saw her fainting when he asked his diviner. I hoped that she was okay; I couldn't live without her. Now all that I had to do was wait for her and the boy to go off together. Until then I could just watch her. *~* Why did I let her get to me like that? I was a bloody fool, yelling at her in front of the whole house. How could I do that? She was just a stupid girl, not worth my time. Oh, but she was. I loved her, well sort of. As much as you can love anyone when you're 16 years old. Slight problem, idiot, Malfoy and Ron seem to be in love with her too. Ron may not be anymore, but Malfoy wanted her at the very least. As I was having this mental battle, I realized that I was in my dorm, going through all the motions of getting dressed for bed. I noticed that Ron was lying there, pretending to be asleep. I could tell that he actually wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring. "Hey there. You having girl trouble too?" "More than you could imagine," he replied dully. "Try me." "I'd rather not, what happened to you that you think you can top me in that category?" "I walked in on Kerry and Malfoy, well, walked up to them." "Really? What next, cause that isn't so bad." "Then, Ginny ran off. Malfoy made a crack about Kerry's lip-gloss and I left. I heard Kerry slap him. Then she tried to explain it all to me. We ended up shouting down in the common room, in front of a lot of people." "Oh, well. I can come kind of close, but you beat me. Kerry and I broke up, which you already knew. She went out to the lake with Malfoy, no idea what happened then. I was talking to Hermione and had a few really strange thoughts, then you tell me that Kerry had no trouble getting right back up from our truly devastating break up and was off snogging Malfoy. I think that compares to yours at least." "Yeah, definitely. We have major problems." "I would have to agree. I got a question." "What?" "Do you still fancy Kerry?" "Promise you won't kill me?" "Of course not. I might cause you severe injury, but I'll make sure you live through it." "Gee thanks for being so considerate. Anyway, yes I do. I'm sorry for it, but that doesn't really change things." "Don't worry about it. It's not like we are together anymore. By the way, what were you doing last night?" Wait, no, you can't ask me that! I don't want you to know because you'll kill me. What am I supposed to say? 'I tried to seduce your girlfriend.' "Oh, um, well, uh. You know." "Great answer. Now really, what did you do?" "Nothing. We didn't do anything." "Okay, what did you do?" "I uh, I talked to Kerry." "About?" "About stuff." "What kind of stuff?" "Normal stuff." "I can see you don't want to talk to me so I'll just sit here pretending to be asleep again." "Yeah, night." "You could tell me you know, I wouldn't care." I heard him say softly before he rolled over. I whispered, more to myself than to him. "No, I couldn't, you would care." *~* She just had to have his attention too, didn't she? She was just trying to take him away from me. No she isn't, stop feeling sorry for yourself. She has no control over what Malfoy does. Yes she does. She didn't have to let him take her up here. She didn't have to let him kiss her. You know that isn't true. Damn, I hate my conscience sometimes. It always seems to be right. I wish I could just tell it to shut up. I would really rather just sit here and feel sorry for myself, but, once again, the conscience is right. Kerry didn't even know what I felt for Malfoy. Hell, I barely knew until I told Harry tonight. I just wish that he didn't have to go after her every time he saw her. He was like a little kid and she was his favorite toy. That was so like Malfoy. If he wanted something he got it, no matter how many people he had to step on to get it, in this case, Kerry. He just kept walking right over everyone in his way. I bet he doesn't even like her, just wants her. He should know that he wouldn't get anything from her; she is just too much of a good girl. I wish he were more like that about me. He used to be, but he always has to have the best. I'm not the best anymore. *~* I woke up late the next morning, all of yesterday's events coming back to me, I groaned at the memory. Then I remembered that today was the start of Christmas holidays. That was one bright spot anyways. I noticed that Lavender and Parvati were finally back. I hadn't ever heard them come in last night. Parvati was sporting a very large hickey on her neck, I was sure there were more in places I didn't want to see. I would bet my life that Lavender had a few as well. I got up and dressed in jeans and a t- shirt. I found my favorite sweatshirt and put it on as well. I then went down to see what was going on in the common room and to see if I had missed breakfast yet. I walked in and no one said good morning or even acknowledged my presence. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Ginny and Hermione were talking in a corner. I thought that I must have caused more damage than I knew. I didn't see any of the other sixth year boys either. I was sure that Seamus and Dean were still asleep after their night's out with Lavender and Parvati. Neville was sick. There were a few younger students, but I didn't know any of them so I decided to go for a walk. I figured that my charmed sweatshirt would keep me warm enough so I didn't go back for my cloak. I hoped that I would see someone who wasn't mad at me. I guess that was too much to ask. *~* I didn't really want to sit around the Slytherin common room. Everyone was mad for some reason or another. Mostly they were mad because I was off chasing after a Gryffindor girl. Blaise was mad because I had ditched her the night before, but I don't see why. She got pretty friendly with Malcolm Baddock last night. Pansy was mad because I hadn't taken her to the ball. She loved to pretend that we were a couple. We weren't and she had to get that through her thick skull eventually. To avoid all of that, I went for a walk. I took my usual path around the lake. I kept thinking about Kerry and last night and our first walk around this path. Stop thinking about her! She obviously doesn't want you so why do you want her so bad? She is just a girl. I was yelling at myself. If I had known that almost the exact same thoughts had went through Harry's head last night, I would have laughed. Just then, the object of my thoughts ran into me. We hadn't been watching where we were going because we were both lost in thought, apparently. Almost an exact repeat of last night, I was lying on top of her again. She had to take a minute or two before she realized what was going on. Then she just said "Hi," like we had just seen each other and I wasn't on top of her. "Hi yourself," I replied, making no move to get up. She didn't seem to mind, or she wasn't yelling at me like she was last night. Hopefully she wouldn't slap me today, my face still felt sore after that. Still without moving from the current position, she said, "We need to talk." "Yeah, can that wait. I don't want to move, I like just being here with you." "Awww, that's almost sweet. Or it would be if you weren't on top of me." I made a move to get up because she obviously wanted me to get off. "No, I didn't mean that. You don't have to get up, it's actually kind of warm." "You are so strange." "And proud of it. Now, what is the sarcastic Slytherin doing outside this morning?" "I could ask the same about the good little Gryffindor." "You could, but I asked first." "I was avoiding angry house members. They seem to have a slight problem with me and you." "Really? That is exactly what I was doing. We can be outcasts together." "That's nice to have someone to be with, especially someone as beautiful as you." She blushed a fiery red, "You know, I was right. You do blush redder than Weasley." She hit me lightly on the back of the head. "Hey! No physical abuse." "So sorry. Did I hurt you?" "No. Maybe we should get up, I think you're fan club could get the wrong idea." "I don't have a fan club, and how would they know what we're doing?" "Okay, they're mad at you, but their looking out the window at us." "How dare they! How about we give them a show?" "What? What are you talking about? Kerry." When she said a show, she wasn't kidding. She pulled me down and kissed me deeply. I broke it off. "What are you doing?" "Acting." She kept kissing my mouth, neck, ears, and cheeks. I had to push her off and get up to make her stop. Not that I really wanted to, but I didn't want the dream team after me. "Are you sure you were acting?" I asked teasingly. "Nope," she said, surprising me. "You, you aren't." "Not one bit." "B-b-but you, you are supposed to have a thing for Potter." "You're imagining things again. I told you I didn't have a thing for Harry" "But last night, what were you doing?" "Uh, I don't know." I had rattled her. She didn't expect that question. She wasn't as confident as before. "See? You do have a thing for him and you can't deny it." "Fine, what if I do? He hates me now." "No he doesn't. He's just a stupid git. That's why, even though you have a thing for him, you should choose me instead." "I knew there was something there for you. I couldn't see you defending Harry unless it was something good for you." "And I thought you knew me. Well, I think I'll go in and leave you and your fantastic Potter to yourselves. He seems to think you need rescuing, probably because you wouldn't let me get off of you." "What are you talking about?" she said, turning around to see Harry walking towards us, "Oh. Yeah, see you." I walked away, cursing myself and Potter for what was happening. *~* "Hey Harry," I said, seeing him walk towards me. "Hey." "What are you doing out here? I hope you didn't come to rescue me from Malfoy, because I think I can handle him." "Oh, no, that's not it. I came out because I wanted to talk to you." "Okay, what about?" I knew I was being harsh, but I was just a little annoyed with him. I also had a strong feeling that I was being watched. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't tell you who Jonathan is, one of my betas nearly screamed at me during lunch. I promise you'll find out now. I really want to know what you think! Tell me! I don't care whether you like it or not, but review and tell me how to make it better! Now, since I haven't gotten any reviews since I posted last, I am going to try and write myself a way to kill Ron. Just kidding! Well, here goes nothing, hope you like.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what has been going on with you and me and you and Ron and you and Malfoy." "God! You too? I think I should just start posting the story of my love life on the internet since everyone seems to think they have a right to know," I didn't really want to be mean to him, but I was upset and I still had a very strong feeling of being watched. "Don't yell at me for being curious. I doubt you even know the latest development in the whole triangle, wait. 1,2,3,4, uh, 5,6! I guess it's a hexagon. Wow! I have never heard of a love hexagon before. I guess that's an American thing." "I didn't yell at you for being curious, I yelled at you for thinking that you can just walk over, ask me about my personal problems and expect an answer, just because you're Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Anyway, where did you get the hexagon thing?" "I counted people that are involved. There's you, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Malfoy, and me. That's six, a hexagon has six sides." "Where did you learn geometry? I thought that was a muggle thing." "You must have forgotten that I lived with the world's biggest muggles until I was 11. And you thought you knew everything about the boy who lived." "I never said that. Now, let's stop fighting and if you have anything important to say to me, something that is productive and that I will answer." "I guess if you won't answer my previous question, then no I don't have anything 'productive' to say." He sounded like he was mad and was trying to conceal the fact that he was hurt as well. I felt bad about that, but what was I going to do about that now? *~* Good, they're fighting. That will make it even easier to stun them and take them to master, but what shall I do about the Malfoy boy? I have heard master talk about his father as a stupid man, but devoted servant. I shouldn't kill him, but if he sees anything. Oh well, I will worry about it later; right now she is so beautiful. I just want to watch her for a moment; she is so wonderful when she is angry, filled with passion. She looks almost remorseful though, why should she feel sad about hurting that horrible boy. He has hurt many people in his life, he deserves to be hurt. Soon I will make my move, soon she will be mine. *~* I had just wanted to talk to Kerry. That was all. I didn't want to fight a fight. I didn't want to make her mad. Maybe I could have been a little nicer about it all, but I was agitated enough already. There had been no word on Voldemort's whereabouts and I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. "Harry, I have already answered that question to a lot of people, maybe it would have been easier if I had called everyone together and let them pick my brain, but I didn't and I am getting increasingly annoyed with that question." "It might have been easier, but, like you said, you didn't, so, now I'm asking again. I would appreciate an answer." "It's not just that I don't want to answer you, it's that every time I tell this story, it's that, oh I don't know." "What?" I was hoping that she was having the same strange feeling that I was.  
  
"STUPEFY," I heard someone yell from behind, I looked towards Kerry, but she was lying on the ground unconscious. I flung myself on the ground, hoping to avoid the spell. Unfortunately, one hit me right before I lay down, just before I blacked out, I saw a boy, about my age walk towards us. I saw blonde hair and assumed it was Malfoy. 'That slimy git' I thought before everything went black.  
  
*~* "I wonder where Harry went off too in such a hurry after we finished our game." "He probably went to go look for Kerry. You know that he's in love with her." "Ugh. Don't say that, Hermione. It doesn't make for a happy conversation." "What? I'm not allowed to be sarcastic, but Malfoy is? That doesn't seem fair. Just because he's a Slytherin, a pureblood, rich, and, according to L&P, incredibly handsome, he gets to make smart remarks and I don't?" "Oh shut your mouth! I think that time in Australia was bad for you. What happened to the know-it-all, quiet, Hermione Granger?" "She stayed in the outback, mate," she quipped in a very convincing Australian accent. She had changed a lot from her time down under. She was now tanned and had lost a great deal of weight. She was now, tan, thin, curvy, and with straight brown hair and straight teeth. Her eyes still sparkled with the same intelligence, but she didn't seem to show it off so obviously. Instead of going by the 'I'm so obviously smarter than you so you shouldn't bother me' approach, she had toned it down to a modest 'if you got it, flaunt it' stance. I had no idea what a difference that would make, but it did. It may seem like a very small change, but if you had known Hermione before, you would notice. Before, I don't think she even noticed how much she showed off. To her, it wasn't showing off, it was being herself. Now, though, she had mellowed out a bit. It was refreshing; it made her more approachable. I had been friends with Hermione ever since Harry and me had saved her from a mountain troll in our first year, yet I still found it hard to talk to her sometimes. I was afraid that I would say something grammatically incorrect and she would spend the 20 minutes I had to talk to her, lecturing me. "Are you there Ron? Can you hear me? Earth to Ron." "Oh, yeah, back to reality. Sorry, fell asleep for a minute." "What were you thinking about?" "Nothing." "Sure, whatever. I'm surprised that neither Harry or Kerry have run in here asking us to leave them alone." "Yeah, last I saw, Kerry was talking to Malfoy down by the lake. Maybe they went to the Astronomy Tower. I certainly hope they aren't in front of the portrait hole, waiting for someone to catch them." "I doubt they'll ever do that again. Harry probably went to go rescue Kerry from the big bad Malfoy monster. Now she's probably yelling at him. That would take a while, and it would probably have Harry running home with his tail between his legs, unless of course they made up by snogging each others faces off." "I thought I told you not to say things like that." "Well, I apologize, but they just keep popping out of my mouth. You will just have to find a way to make me shut up." This would be the perfect chance to kiss her. Wait. What are you thinking about? This is Hermione. Yes, but Hermione is beautiful, charming, your friend. Stop! You cannot do that; she's your best friend. You know that you want to. Shut up! That was an interesting trip into the mind of Ronald Weasely. Why would I say something like that? I am such an idiot. And, how can you tell your conscience to shut up? Oh well. I guess I have to make up my mind about Hermione, or I'll lose my chance. "I've got a good way to make you shut up. Would you like to see?" "I don't know, would I?" "I think you would, but I won't do it until you give me the okay." "Fine, let's see your perfect method to make me shut up." I lowered my lips to hers and paused. Did I really want to do this? Yes. I kissed her. It was strange at first, this was my best friend, but then she deepened the kiss and I sat down on the couch next to her. It seemed like that kiss lasted for a long time, and then she broke it off for lack of air. "That worked exceedingly well, Mr. Weasely." "Why thank you Miss Granger. What did you think, besides the fact that it left you speechless?" "I thought that it was wonderful and would like an encore. If the star of the show doesn't object." "Not at all," I said and kissed her again. This was working even better than I thought, not only did Hermione stop making cracks about Harry and Kerry, I got to show Hermione what I felt. *~* I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't remember what had happened for a moment until it all came back. I had been by the lake with Harry and then I had blacked out. From my surroundings, I guessed that I had been stunned. I could hear the sounds of someone else waking up next to me. I assumed it was Harry. I had no idea where we were, but I noticed it was cold. It was right before Christmas, but we were inside. Maybe we were in a basement or cellar. I looked, but couldn't see anything that wasn't right near me. I saw an outline of a person starting to sit up, must be Harry. "Hey, wake up sleepy." "What? I'm trying to get up without hitting you, it doesn't help that I can't see anything." "Well, aren't we crabby today." "Aren't we cheery this morning. You'd think that someone who had just been kidnapped would be a bit more serious." "I'm trying to make a good situation out of this, haven't you ever heard the expression 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade'?" "No, but I have heard the expression 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade and squirt it in the face of the person who gave you lemons until you get the oranges you originally asked for.'" "I can see that I shouldn't mess with you right now, I don't want to get lemonade in my hair." (A/N: Sorry, just had to use the Cassie Claire ref. I absolutely love her and that quote. I hope she doesn't mind, since this is a fic. So anyways, back to the story.) "Ah, shut up. You're probably the reason we're down here anyways, unless of course, Voldemort had something to do with it. In that case, I'm the reason we're here." "See. We are both responsible. I knew someone was watching us by the lake. I wonder where we are, can't see a damn thing." "It would be nice to not be thrown in a dark basement for once. I'm surprised they didn't tie us up. We're probably in Hogsmeade, in some death eater's house." "Yeah, maybe," I said, thinking about my ex-boyfriend, Jonathan, who had become a death eater. He was one of the first in America. Voldemort had just started to recruit followers there and it was believed that he was hiding somewhere on the West Coast. The English ministry had managed to hush that up pretty well in the U.K., but it was common knowledge in the states. I had broken up with Jonnie when I found out, but he had tried to get back together with me a ton of times, he just couldn't get over me that was probably why I was here. I wasn't about to tell Harry that, though. Jonnie always surprised me, when I thought he was finally over me, he would come and hex my new boyfriend. Sometimes, when he was really bad, he would curse any guy who hit on me. It got pretty bad after that happened a few times; I got a really bad reputation and no guy who had heard would even talk to me. "Kerry? Are you all right?" "What? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, jerking myself out of my thoughts. I would have to think about it later. "I can see why I might be here, but what would Voldemort want with you?" "I have no idea. Hey, you say the name." "So do you." "But I haven't heard another British wizard say it." "Yeah, well, when you ruin Voldemort when you're a year old, you kind of get over the fear of saying his name. Anyways, I never grew up with that, I don't care about saying his name. Voldemort!" "Stop shouting!" I hissed at him. "Why? They know that we're here. It's not as if we were sneaking up on them. I want something to happen to fight them, not just sit here arguing with you." "You think I want to sit here listening to you? I want to get back to Hogwart's," and owl my friends to ask if they've seen Jonnie, I wanted to add, but didn't. I started to drift off into thought again, but Harry interrupted me. "Are you okay? You seem kind of preoccupied." "No," I said sarcastically, "why would I be preoccupied? I'm only locked in a cold dark basement with Harry Potter, the boy who has the biggest ego on the face of the earth." "What? I didn't mean that, it's just that before you were making lemonade and now you're sitting in a depressed silence. Is there anything you're not telling me?" "There's plenty that I'm not telling you, things you would rather not know, I'm sure. If you want me to tell you what Ron sounds like when I kiss right behind his ear, I'll tell you, but like I said, you would rather not know." "Ugh. You're right I don't want to know. I meant anything pertaining to our predicament." "If I do, you don't want to know that either." "I think I do. If it would help us get out of here, then I definitely want to know." "I don't know if it will help us or not and I'd rather not tell you." "You do know something. Tell me," he looked at me with his piercing green eyes, just visible in the darkness. How could I refuse? "Well, I could tell you, but I don't know, maybe I shouldn't. It might scare you away." "Scare me away? It can't be that bad. Can it?" "It could be, I don't know what he's been doing lately." "He? Who's he?" "My ex." "What does your ex have to do with us being stuck in a basement?" "Maybe nothing, maybe something." "Would you please tell me so I can figure out if this is important or not!" "Don't shout! I'll tell you!" "No, I'll tell him," said someone from a corner. I knew it was Jonnie. I was right; he was involved in this. "Who's there?" Harry asked, looking around in the dark. I had pulled my knees up to my chest and was trying not to cry. I really didn't want to see him. He was everything that had made my life miserable last year. I was scared of him. "No, no, no," I was muttering into my knees. "What's the matter Kerry? Who is he?" Harry turned towards me and asked. I just kept talking into my knees, trying to ignore my surroundings; maybe if I imagined someplace else hard enough, I would be there instead of here. "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" *~* "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" Who did that boy think he was? I could kill him any time I wanted. I would let him know who was in charge soon enough. First, he must know who I am. "I am Jonathan. I am loyal to my master, Lord Voldemort. I have captured you to bring to him." "What do you want with Kerry?" "I want to have her for my own. I love her and she loves me. She is my true love and I hers." "You make me sick," the boy said. He spat in my general direction, but missed. I wanted to have a good look at him and find the source of that muttering. I knew it was my love, but I wanted to show her that I would take care of her. "Illuminate," I said and the light fixture lit up. The boy covered his eyes at the brightness. I saw her. She was beautiful, even now that she was crumpled up in terror. How could she be scared of me? I hadn't hurt her. I loved her. The boy had sparkling green eyes and unkempt black hair. In a way he was handsome, but he wasn't gorgeous by any means, certainly not worthy of my love. I took a step forward, but stopped. I had wanted to touch her stunning hair, but I couldn't. I couldn't show weakness in front of this boy. I had to get rid of him so that I could be alone with her. I could take her out of the room and leave him here, but that looked like it would be a challenge. I couldn't think of an alternative, though. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "Come with me love." She got up reluctantly. She looked over to the boy, who looked panic stricken. He didn't want her to leave. I could see why. "Where are you taking her?" Did he think I was going to tell him my plans? He was stupid. *~* I didn't want to leave. Why was he making me leave? I didn't want to be in the same room with him, much less alone with him. He never did get it that I didn't want him. I should have paid attention to where he was taking me, but I didn't. He sat me down on a sofa by a fireplace. He sat down next to me. I scrunched up against the edge farthest from him, but he moved closer to me and I had nowhere else to go. "Where's my wand and Harry's?" "I have them, I was admiring yours in particular. Interesting combination, redwood and siren hair, right?" "Yes. Can I have mine back? I'll take Harry's too." "I don't think I'll give them back quite yet. You have to earn them." "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything for you." "I'm sure you'll do all I want and more before I give you your wand." "Will you let us go then?" "Let you go? I can't do that. Master would be very displeased if I let the boy go, and I wouldn't be happy if you weren't here with me. I'm sure you'll become a very devoted servant to me and the dark lord." "Never." "Then you will suffer, and I don't want to have to hurt you." What was I going to do? If he didn't let us go, people would come looking. 'But how would they know where to look?' said a nasty little voice in the back of my mind. It was almost pointless to fight him. I didn't want him to hurt Harry and I certainly hoped to come out of this all right.  
  
A/N: Ooh! A little bit of a cliffie. I'm no good at those, but I tried. Now review! It's the little blue button at the bottom left corner. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey! Hope you're happy with the story. I didn't get any reviews yet! I will kill someone if I don't get any by the time I finish this chapter. I promise. Now, as soon as you finish this chapter you better review.  
  
"Ugh! What are you two doing?" I had walked down the stairs to see my brother and Hermione snogging like crazy. It was disgusting. "Don't you two know that the common room is not used for snogging? That's what the Astronomy Tower is for." "Sorry Gin," Ron said with swollen lips, "it won't happen again." "It's okay. Since when are you two a couple?" "Since, what? 20 minutes ago?" Hermione asked Ron, who nodded. "I don't even know if we are together. Are we?" "I think so," Ron said uncertainly, "do you want to be?" "Yeah." "Well, I certainly think snogging each other's faces off constitutes as being together." "Thanks for the input Gin." Ron said sarcastically. "I wonder where Harry is," I said, changing the subject. "I have no idea, haven't seen him since he went out to the lake. Probably off snogging Kerry senseless." "And you were telling me not to say things like that! What a hypocrite." "Circumstances have changed." Ron said, leaning into kiss Hermione again. "If you two are going to start up again I'm leaving." "See you later Gin." Hermione said distractedly. *~* I was terrified. I had no idea what Jonnie wanted me to do. He was always very creative in the art of mental torture. I was determined to keep my mouth shut. He loved it when I fought back, but if I didn't react at all he would get frustrated and give up. At least, that's what I hoped. You never could tell with Jonnie. "It's good to see you again Kerry. You are even more breathtaking than I remember." Silence. "I do hope that you will cooperate with me. I would hate to have to use curses on you." Silence. "I will use magic on you and it won't be pleasant for you or me," he said, sounding frustrated. I hoped he wasn't serious. If he was, this wasn't working the way it was supposed to. I was just supposed to get thrown back into the basement with Harry. "I'm warning you," he said while getting his wand out. Silence. "CRUCIO" A pain worse than I had ever imagined shot through my veins. It felt like fire running through my body. I felt myself start to black out, fall to the floor. I felt a scream coming to my lips, but choked it back. I was determined to be silent. "Finite Incantatem." A gasp of relief surfaced to my mouth, but that was the only sound. I was so sore; I ached still from the pain of the curse. "You held up surprisingly well. The curse will kill many people. You went through it without a sound. Very good, now that you know what I am capable of, I trust that you will cooperate." Silence. "Talk to me. I want you to tell me that you love me. That I am not wrong about what you feel for me." Silence. "Damn you! Talk to me! You cannot be silent forever. You will have to talk to me sooner or later. You'll talk to me or you'll scream in pain." Silence. "I will do that curse again. No, I have a better idea. Imperio." I felt all thoughts leave my brain. I was in a blissful emptiness with no need for thoughts of my own. "Talk to me." I heard a voice in my head say. I opened my mouth to do as it said, but then thought 'Why.' I didn't want to talk to him. I wouldn't talk to him. I broke through his curse with little difficulty. Obviously, he wasn't that powerful. If he was, I wouldn't have been able to resist his curse so easily. I wonder why Voldemort sent such a weak wizard out to get his most powerful enemy. "Why are you silent? You cannot get away from me. You will stay here until you talk to me. If you don't I will kill the boy." I almost cried out at that, but instead I just gasped. He saw that noise as progress. "I will kill him slowly and painfully. You will have the privilege of watching." I was able to contain my emotions that time, but how long until he hit a nerve? If he said the right thing, I would surely say something. "I won't just use the killing curse, no that is too humane for that boy. He has disabled my master and I will let him know that he is being punished before I kill him. I am sure that you would like to die with him, but you will not have that luxury. You must stay with me. You will become a loyal servant of my lord. You will be mine to take care of. I will be your master." That disgusted me. I again gasped, almost crying out. Luckily I choked back my scream. This wasn't working the way I had hoped it would. I just wanted to get back with Harry because there was strength in numbers. I didn't think that threats to Harry would affect me so much. I was mad at Harry wasn't I? Maybe I did have feelings for Harry like Malfoy had been suggesting all along. No, I couldn't. "Did you like that? Would you enjoy spending the rest of your life as my slave? You wouldn't have to worry about all those other guys; I would be the only one." I couldn't help myself. I definitely wasn't cut out for giving the silent treatment. "That's disgusting. I would never be your slave," I said. "Now you decide to talk? You didn't say what I wanted though. I guess I'll have to kill the boy now." "No! I mean, um, don't kill him, uh, because." "Because what? Does my slave have feelings for the enemy? You should learn when to speak and when to stay quiet. You seem to have the two mixed up. I think I will let you watch me kill him, you will enjoy it." "I, uh, I want to spend more time with you, master," I said, hoping he would buy my deception. "That's what I want to hear. What would you like to do with me, my slave?" "I want to, uh," I had no idea what to say, what did I want to do with him? "I want to kiss you." The thought disgusted me, but it would buy me some time. "Really now? You know, that doesn't sound like something you would want to do, especially after you said I was disgusting. You wouldn't be trying to trick me now, would you?" "No, of course not master." "I think we will take a trip down to the basement, then you can spend as much time with me as you would like, after we finish our business down there. Come my love." "Why are we going down to the basement? I don't want to see that awful boy." "I apologize for the torture of it, but it is necessary. Never mind why." "Yes master," I said softly and sarcastically, but he didn't hear me. *~* I was sitting in the dark. I had no idea how much time had gone by. I was just waiting for Kerry to come back or that man to come and do something. I didn't think that he would kill me because Lord Voldemort always wanted to do that himself. Not that he ever succeeded, of course. I always managed to get away, back to Hogwarts. I had never thought about that. I now know how lucky I really am, it's really quite amazing. I heard noises upstairs, maybe they were moving around. Maybe they would come down here. Maybe he would bring Kerry back down here. I think I would like that. It would make me feel better, just not being alone. I didn't want to face some of the reasons I really wanted Kerry back down here. She didn't want to talk to me anyway. Why should I want to talk to her? It wasn't like I 'liked' her anymore, did I? No, of course I didn't. *~* "Ouch, you're hurting me. Stop that," she was shrieking. It wasn't my fault she wouldn't come with me. She was trying to trick me and I didn't like it. I didn't want to hurt her, but I would if I had to. I thought I had proven that earlier. She obviously hadn't learned her lesson. I had tried to get her come with me, but she wouldn't. I had to grab her arm and drag her. She was fighting me so I grabbed her hair too. That was when she started shrieking. If she didn't stop shouting soon, the boy would hear. "You have to be quiet. Now!" "Let go of me! Ouch! Stop it." "Shut up!" "I will if you let go of my hair. It hurts!" I let go of her hair. Her shrieking was reduced to whimpers. Hopefully the boy didn't care about what he heard. *~* I heard Kerry shrieking upstairs. I felt a burning in my chest; I had to do something to help her. Even if I didn't have feelings for her she was my friend. He was hurting her and I had to stop it. If there were only something I could do. She stopped screaming. That was either really good or really bad. I heard a clicking sound and then metal scraping on metal. Maybe he was unlocking the door. I was right, light spilled into the room from the top of the stairs. I saw Kerry half lying on the floor, half sitting up. She was able to manage that position due to the fact that he was holding her up by her wrist. "Get up or I'll throw you down the stairs." She got up and walked down the stairs, holding her wrist. She saw me and ran towards me, stumbling into my arms. She burst out crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran my hand down her hair, over and over again. That seemed to comfort her a little. I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs apparently she did to. She started to shake and pulled closer to me. If I hadn't been in danger, I might have enjoyed this. "What do we have here? Is my little slave fraternizing with the enemy? Come here my love." She just stood there shaking. He made a move towards us and I thought he would hit me. Instead, he just ran his hand up her spine. She shivered. I turned so that I was between him and her while she continued her death grip on me. "Oh, are you going to play hero? You should have realized by now that you cannot compete with Lord Voldemort. When he wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it. When one of his most trusted servants wants something, he will give it to them, as you can see." "I see that you are pretending to have Kerry and that you have me in a basement. I don't think you have anything for sure yet. From what I see, you won't be having Kerry for a long time if you scare her like this." "You are nothing but a smart ass boy. I can run circles around you and let me assure you, you are on the losing side of this battle and all battles in the past. You have been reduced to this. You got locked in a basement. I would think that the boy who lived would have better sense than to play with a witch he didn't know." I tried to pry myself away from Kerry, but she wouldn't let me. I whispered into her ear, "You have to let go, it'll be all right, just let me go. That's it, come on." She loosened her grip so that I could slip out. I gently pushed her behind me. "If you want to insult me, at least give me my wand so that I can defend myself and Kerry." "Fine, I will give you your wand, but if you try to get away or harm me I will use the cruciatus curse on Kerry in front of you. I already did it once, I'll do it again and maybe she'll scream this time," he said throwing me my wand. I was surprised that he gave it to me. I thought about stunning him, but knew that he would get me before I could do anything and I didn't want him to cause that much pain to Kerry. I had experienced that curse and wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even this man. *~* "It's getting really late. Harry and Kerry haven't come back yet. I'm starting to worry," Hermione said to me. I was starting to worry too, but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to do anything except stay here with Hermione. "Yeah, I wonder where they went. They must be having a really good time, just like we were, before you started worrying," I said, nibbling on her ear a little. She turned her head so that I couldn't. "I'm really worried, I mean, it's Harry. We can't forget that Voldemort is still out there." "You're right. We should really do something maybe go looking. I think we should try the Astronomy Tower." "I'm serious Ron. I think something might have happened. I think we should go out to the lake and look. If we don't see anything there, we should go see Dumbledore." "Ok, we can go looking. C'mon." We walked out to the lake using Harry's invisibility cloak because it was starting to get late. We circled the lake, looking for any sign of them, seeing nothing, we went to Dumbledore's office. We got to the gargoyle statue and told it we needed to talk to the professor right away. The statue moved aside after a moment and we walked in to the spiral staircase. We went up and walked into the office. "Ah, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" "We have no idea where Harry and Kerry went. They were outside around nine o' clock this morning, and never came in. We went outside to look around the lake even though we weren't supposed to. We found nothing so we came here. We don't think that they are in the Astronomy Tower because they were fighting. We didn't know what to do so we came here." "Thank you Miss Granger. I am glad that you came to me, seeing that it is Harry who is missing. I wonder why Miss James is missing also, though. I do believe that Voldemort is involved, possibly from an American command post. I believe that someone connected to Miss James is involved, probably an ex- boyfriend or someone of that sort. The only problem is that we have no idea where to look. I will contact Order members located in Hogsmeade." "Order members?" I asked. "Members of the Order of the Phoenix," he didn't explain further. "But what can we do?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "I am sorry to say that we must wait until we have a more solid lead." I thought that would drive her crazy. In fact, it drove me crazy too. I didn't want to just sit around and wait to see what was going to happen to my friends, but it looked like I had no choice. *~* "Remember, don't try anything or I will hurt her," he said. I didn't want to have him do the curse on me again, I was sure I would scream this time. I was kind of embarrassed at how I was clinging to Harry, but I didn't want him to do anything to me. This was how he made me act. He made me a paranoid mess. I had to have something to hold on to. Harry was as good as anything, he was warm and strong and I knew the hero instinct in him would protect me from Jonnie. I just wanted him to leave, if he was gone, everything would be ok and we could escape. Harry had his wand back and he could get us out of here. He could be my Hero Harry.  
  
A/N: Ooohh! Review! Tell me what you think be it good or bad I want to know it! Click the little blue button in the corner. Please! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last few chapters. I got two done in one day! I want to hear your reviews. I know I keep threatening to kill Ron, but it isn't working. Maybe I'll make it a really sad ending and kill Harry. But only if you don't review, so you can change that. If you want me to kill Harry, then review anyway and tell me so. I might still do it if I get a lot of reviews. Okay then, here's the chapter. Hope you like.  
  
Harry and Kerry had been gone over night. Dumbledore still thought that there wasn't much for us to do. I was getting frustrated and I could tell Ron was too. We were all scared and worried about them, but we couldn't do anything. That has to be one of the worst feelings in the world, just sitting and doing nothing when someone you love is in trouble. I was also facing the fact that I had to leave in three days to go back to Australia. I didn't think I could leave if we didn't find Harry, but for all we knew, they could be in California. It didn't help that tomorrow was Christmas and no one in the castle was feeling the usual amount of Christmas cheer. Most students had gone home for the holidays, so Dumbledore had thought it appropriate to tell everyone what we believed had happened. The few students that were there were mostly sixth years staying because of my visit and other reasons. There were a few younger students here and there, but they were just as frightened if not more than the rest of us because they weren't as used to having Harry in mortal danger as the rest of us. Being in the same year as him had made us almost accustomed to having Harry in danger and sitting around and waiting for him to save the school or something like that. Dumbledore had explained more about this Order of the Phoenix to Ron and I, but I was still unclear. Apparently, it had been founded hundreds of years before around the time the school had been. It was a secret society that fought for the good of the wizarding society and to preserve the dominance of light magic in our world. Harry had become slightly involved last year, but had never told us about it. I was in the library researching it when I found a book that seemed to chronicle the history of the order and its entire works up until the current date. I read that the order had recently expanded its members to include witches and wizards from other parts of the world, specifically America. The book also said that the order believed Voldemort was hiding in America, somewhere possibly along the West Coast. That was a very interesting development, seeing as that was where Kerry was from. "Hey," Ron said from behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Hey," I replied, glad for the contact. It was very comforting. I was glad that I had Ron at a time like this. I was surprised when I realized that we had feelings for each other. I was worried that he didn't reciprocate my emotions before we were sitting in the common room and he kissed me. It felt like fireworks, I was amazed and ecstatic. "I was doing some research on the Order. Apparently, it just recently expanded its membership area. Coincidentally, or not, Voldemort also started recruiting death eaters in the states." "Oh, maybe the two are connected. I wonder if Kerry has any connection to the Order. It would explain some things. Maybe that's why they took Kerry too." "I still like the ex-boyfriend theory, but maybe she was connected to the Order." "Yeah, I wonder if Harry has anything to do with the Order." "We could ask Dumbledore. Hey, what are we going to do for Christmas?" "I don't know about Christmas. I guess it depends on what happens. Let's go see Dumbledore, maybe he has some news." "Okay," I said, getting out of the chair. We headed to the gargoyle statue and went in to the office after giving the password that the headmaster had told us earlier. *~* I figured that Kerry and I had been here overnight at least. She had been crying for a while after Jonnie left, but now she was better and scheming to get away. I was glad that the normal Kerry was back, but was worried that if he made her go crazy again it might be the end of all her plotting and planning, she may not be able to function. "You've got your wand, right?" "Yes, but I don't want to use it unless we're positive we can escape. I don't want him to hurt you." "Don't worry about me. You're the important one here we have to get you out. If you don't escape, you won't be able to eventually defeat Voldemort." "What do you know about me 'eventually defeating Voldemort'?" "Just snippets I've picked up," she said. I could tell she was lying. She knew a lot more about this than I thought. "No, really, what do you know?" "Ok, fine, you'll find out anyway. Recently, the Order of the Phoenix started allowing members from around the world. People from my dad's family, when they were in England, were members. Since they wanted to have young members, they came to him and asked about my sisters and me. He said that I could join if I wanted. After what had happened to Jonnie, I joined right away. That was one of the reasons I was picked to go to Hogwart's instead of, say, Beauxbatons." "Oh, and why would you go to Hogwart's?" "Because of Dumbledore. He is a very active and influential member of the order, and most important meetings are held here. Also, because of you since you're the youngest member, they wanted you to have a friend in the order; only problem is that they wouldn't let me tell you. At meetings, you're either not there or we wear our hooded robes and you can't see my face. I'm surprised you haven't recognized my voice." "I'm the youngest member?" "By four days, but that's not important. Voldemort allowed Jonnie to take me too, because of my tie to the order. Jonnie doesn't know that, but Voldemort does and he wants to get information from me. I've been a member longer than you have and have attended more meetings so I know more than you. No offense." "None taken," I said, overwhelmed by all this new information. Kerry was an order member? How come I didn't know? I thought that her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Wait. How old are you?" "16, but that isn't the issue here." "Right, but I'm sixteen. Are you older than me by four days?" "Yes. My birthday is four days before yours, making you the youngest member. Now, can we get back to the problem at hand?" "Yeah, sorry," I said, a little embarrassed for making such a big deal out of it. I had blown it way out of proportion, I mean, here we were stuck in a basement being held prisoner by a death eater and I had gotten all bent out of shape because she was older than me. That was pretty stupid. "So, what do you plan to do?" "I want you to use your wand and get us out of here. I think that if we make enough noise, he'll come down here. You have your wand ready and stun him. Then we can tie him up and leave. If I remember correctly, we're within walking distance of Hogwart's and there are Order members here. We can go to them if we have to, I'm sure that they've been notified about our disappearance." "What kind of noise?" "Well, um," she said blushing, "like we were snogging very intensely, you know." "Oh, well that sounds like an interesting plan, but what's to say he won't have his wand out and just stun us?" "He can only stun one of us at a time, I'll stand directly in his line of fire, but if he hits you first, I'll grab your wand and stun him hopefully." "I guess it's the only option we have, we can't just stay here. I'm hungry and he'll have to take us to the states sometime." "Yeah, so I guess we should try to get his attention." "Yeah, um, what do you want me to do?" "Just make the noises you normally make." "I normally make? I haven't snogged anyone that much since Hermione and I don't think we even got quite that far." "Then, um, just imagine that your fantasy is coming true." "What if part of it already has?" "What do you mean?" "Well, you and me in a dark room, completely alone." "Harry! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!" "You told me to." What was I saying? I didn't think I was that attracted to her. I mean, sure, she was very good looking, but we fought all the time, but only because my friend and my enemy beat me to her. What was I thinking about? I couldn't possibly try to get Kerry here? Could I? It would work with the plan, as long as I had my wand ready. no, not here. "What are you thinking about?" she asked suspiciously. "Only that if you want me to have a sexual fantasy about you right here, then you'll have to participate." "What? No. I just want to make enough noise to get him down here. I don't want to actually do anything." "What a shame. I think you might want to reconsider." I had just had a stroke of genius. If I made her think that I wanted her that bad and would do anything to get her, she would most likely start screaming at me. That would bring him down here and I could stun him and explain things to her later. *~* "Harry." I said warningly. I had no idea what he was trying to do, and he was scaring me. I had only seen him like this once and he had scared me then, since I hadn't seen anything that would reassure me. Harry could be very intense and he made my nervous when he was. I didn't know if I even liked him like that right now. I had before, but now he had done a lot since then and a lot of other things had happened. "What? Harry what? You should always finish your sentences, it's the polite thing to do." "You shouldn't. Don't do this. I wanted to make enough noise for him to come down here, but not by screaming at you." "Why would you be screaming at me?" "Harry." "There you go again, not finishing your sentences," he said, moving closer towards me. I was backing up into a wall and he wasn't relenting. He was going to pin me to the block wall." "Don't, Harry." I said warning him again. I would start screaming if he tried anything. "Don't what?" he said seductively, "Don't kiss you?" He covered my lips with his own. I kept thinking I didn't want this, but my body was reacting to him. I needed him. I wanted him. I loved him. What? No I didn't. I broke away from him, feeling cold. "Harry, we can't, not here especially." "Why not?" "Because I said so." "I don't know, I think you want to do this. You need it." "No. I don't. I don't need anything from you." "But you do. You just don't know it," he said, coming even closer, if it was possible. "You're just scared. You shouldn't be, I won't hurt you." "Harry stop. Now." "I'd really rather not." "Harry," I said, my voice rising, "stop." I was talking much louder than before, but not shouting. *~* This wasn't working. I needed her to shout, not just warn me. She would hate me for this, but I would go through that pain just to save her. I loved her. No I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Now, back to the problem. I had to get her to scream, loud. If I could just get her to scream once, he would come down. She was already raising her voice, but it wasn't enough. Then I had an idea, I had seen Malfoy do this before and it really caused a reaction. I forcefully spun her away from the wall, hoping I wasn't hurting her. I ran a cold finger down from the nape of her neck to just above her ass. She shivered and raised an arm to slap me, but I caught her arm. I turned her around, pulling her arm behind her back. She cried out a little in pain and shock. I winced at the sound, but realized that it might get his attention. I took my free hand and started playing with her hair. That wasn't getting much of a response so I pulled her up tight against me. She yipped in protest. If he was listening close enough, he might come down, but I needed more. I spun her around again. I leaned in and kissed her hard. It was even more passionate than the last one. She broke it off almost immediately and slapped me. "Harry!" she shouted. That would do it. I got my wand out so I could stun him when he came down. I heard footsteps coming towards the stairs. I saw light at the top. "What's going on down there?" *~* "Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely, come in," he waited for us to sit down, "and to what do I owe this visit?" "We have a question, sir," I said, "I've been doing some research on the Order of the Phoenix and saw that it had recently expanded its membership area. We were wondering if you had any idea if Kerry may be connected to the order." "Good question. I guess I'll have to tell you the truth about everything. You see I know a great deal more about all of this than I have been telling you." "That's what we thought, sir." "Well, Kerry James is a member of the order, but so is your friend Harry. Harry didn't know that Miss James was a member, but Kerry was sent to Hogwart's because of Harry. She would have gone somewhere for her exchange trip, but we wanted her here so that she could make friends with Harry and be there to protect him, sort of. Obviously, our plan for them to make friends worked very well, but her protecting him didn't. When we told her what to do, we didn't exactly say that we wanted her to protect him so she wasn't ready for anything like what has happened. I have found that one of Miss James' ex-boyfriends is an active death eater. I believe that Voldemort told him to take Kerry and that he could keep her as his slave. This young man was very obsessed with her and had scared off quite a few of her other prospects and that was one reason she was so eager to join the order. We believe that they are being held in Hogsmeade, but we don't know where exactly." "Wow," said Ron with an astonished look on his face, "so it we were both right. Kerry's disappearance had to do with the order and an old boyfriend," he said to me. "Yeah," I replied, "thank you Professor, we're sorry to bother you." "Not a problem. I'm glad that you are taking such an interest in your friends' disappearance," he said with a preoccupied gleam in his eyes. We walked down the staircase and exited via the gargoyle. *~* I heard Jonnie yell, but was too afraid to understand the words. If he found out what was going on, he would surely kill Harry right there. As mad as I was, I didn't want him to hurt Harry. I noticed that Harry was getting his wand ready, but it didn't process in my brain what he was doing. I heard Jonnie coming down the stairs and I huddled further into the corner that I had backed into. I saw Jonnie's wand before I saw him. I could tell that Harry had seen him too. I heard a voice shouting. I knew it was a spell, but I didn't know what spell or who had cast it. *~* I braced myself to stun him. I wanted to make sure that he didn't stun me first so I had my wand ready as soon as I heard him shouting down the stairs. I saw his wand and readied myself to put as much magic as I could into this spell. I saw his hand. I positioned myself to get the best possible aim. I saw his arm. I opened my mouth to shout the spell. *~* I heard noises from downstairs. It sounded like Kerry was screaming at the boy. I didn't want him to do anything to her. If she was going to get hurt or forced into something, I was going to get to enjoy the profits. I headed towards the basement to put a stop to this. I shouted downstairs. I didn't hear anything so I walked down them slowly, cursing myself for giving the boy his wand and hoping that if he was going to do something, I could beat him to it. I still couldn't hear anything. I was almost halfway down the stairs and if they could see me, it wasn't much. I was ready to stun the boy if I saw any sign that he was going to try to escape. *~* "STUPEFY!" I heard two voices say at once. I saw Harry fall to the ground and heard Jonnie falling down the last two stairs unconscious. I ran to Harry. I fell down beside him and tried to wake him up, until I realized that I would need the counter spell. I grabbed his wand. "Enervate," I said to the lifeless body of Harry. He woke up slowly. "Thanks. I need to explain something to you." "Okay, but can we find my wand first?" "Sure, let's get him tied up too." "Yeah." We were searching for my wand and I was wondering what he had to talk to me about. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey! I got reviews! You are finally listening to me! I still want more though so keep them coming! I have the very last part written, but I have to tie up some loose ends to get there. Sadly, this story is going to be over soon, (! But, lucky for you, I have a sequel in mind. I don't know if it'll work, but it might. Enough chitchat for now, I'll get to the writing!  
  
We found my wand and got Jonnie properly secured. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to let you know what was really going on in my head when I was going for you." "Okay, shoot." "I realized that if we went through with your brilliant plan, we would have felt really strange and not made it convincing enough. If you thought I was really trying to do something to you, you would scream for real and he wouldn't have any reason at all to think it was fake because it wouldn't be to you." "Good plan, but you scared the shit out of me!" "I'm sorry, but it worked." "What if you hadn't stunned him, what if he had said it just a second earlier than you? Where would I be? You would be out cold on the floor like you were and I would have to deal with him." "Well, that didn't happen. Everything turned out fine and no one got seriously hurt. We can't think about the what-ifs because they won't ever happen. Okay?" "Okay. I just don't think I could handle it if I was here alone," I said, my eyes filling with tears. I stared at the ceiling, trying to hide them. "It's okay, you're okay, I'm okay, we're okay." "I know, it's just, oh, I don't know." "What?" "Nothing," I said, wiping my eyes. There was no reason to cry so I made myself quit. "Alright, let's try and get out of here before he wakes up." "Yeah." We went up the stairs and down the hall I had gone through before. It took a few minutes, but we found a door out onto the street. It was a good thing Harry had been coming to Hogsmeade for five years, because I had no idea where we were. Harry just led the way. Then we started to walk by places I had seen before, Zonko's, Honeyduke's, and The Three Broomsticks. "Are we going to walk back to the castle?" I asked. I didn't know if I could make it. It wasn't that far, but I was totally drained and sore all over from the cruciatus curse. "We don't have to, if you don't want. It is just kind of difficult to get an alternative means of transportation with no money." "Oh, we can walk then. Hey, did you remember what house that was, where we left Jonnie?" "Yeah, 666 Leech Lane." "Great memory, we'll need to tell Dumbledore where he is as soon as we get back." "Yep." The walk back was uneventful, except for the fact that I could barely walk by the time we got to Hogwart's. Harry was almost carrying me when we reached the entrance hall and coming up to the stairs, he lifted me off the floor and walked up them with me in his arms. Harry walked with certainty towards Dumbledore's office. I thought that he had probably been there many times before. We reached a gargoyle statue and Harry asked to see the headmaster immediately. After a minute, the statue jumped aside and there was the spiral staircase up to the office. I could tell that Harry was getting tired so I told him I could manage the staircase. I lied. I somehow made it up to the office, but as soon as I started to put weight on my legs, my knees shook like crazy. I thought I would faint or fall; which ever came first. *~* "Ah, Miss James, Mr. Potter. Glad you're here, I trust you are both going to live if you don't get to the infirmary immediately?" "Yes, we'll be fine Professor," I said. I had my doubts about Kerry's condition, but she would be all right if she could sit down for a while. I had to carry her up the stairs. "Now, would you like to tell me the whole story and then tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely? Or would you like them to come here now?" "I think they should come here now, I don't really want to repeat this too many times, I don't know about Kerry, but that's what I think." "I agree," Kerry said in a shaky voice. She was pale and looked like she was in pain. I knew how excruciating the after effects of the cruciatus curse could be and felt sorry for her. "Alright, I'll send Fawkes." Soon after, Ron and Hermione came in, Fawkes following them. "We would have brought Ginny too, but we couldn't find her." "That's alright I guess, here I'll move over a chair and you two have these," I said, shifting position so I was next to Kerry and Ron was on my other side. Hermione was next to him. They looked different, I couldn't pick out what it was, but there was something new there. "Now that everyone's here, I'll let you two tell your story. I will try not to interrupt," Dumbledore said facing Kerry and me. I realized that I would have to tell most of it. Kerry looked like she was on the verge of passing out. I didn't remember the side effects being this severe, but maybe it was because I had been unconscious for a little while afterward. I didn't really remember that much. Maybe it was just affecting her more than it had me. "Mr. Potter?" I had been staring at Kerry while I was thinking. "Sorry sir," I said and then I recounted our story. Kerry would jump in every once in a while to add things I missed and when Jonathan had took her upstairs. I left out some of the more embarrassing details of how we got his attention. Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione were the perfect audience. Gasping and looking sympathetic at just the right times. I finally got through it and answered all of Dumbledore's questions. Then I insisted that Kerry go to the hospital wing. Her symptoms hadn't gotten any better, if I didn't know better, I would have said they got worse, but they couldn't have. I was surprised at how worried I really was about her. Maybe I really did have deeper feelings for her than I thought, maybe not. I didn't know. I was so confused. There was also whatever was going on with Ron and Hermione because there was obviously something. And, where was Ginny? If Ron and Hermione couldn't find her, they obviously hadn't looked very hard or she was trying not to be found. Wherever she was, that was the least of my worries right now. *~* "I've missed you so much," she gasped. "I know, me too. I am so sorry." "Don't be sorry, just get over here." I moved closer to her and kissed her. She kissed back fiercely. I was so glad to have her back in my arms. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was mine. She was Ginny Weasely. I couldn't help but think that my father would wring my neck if he were alive. I was lucky that he had died last year while serving his master. I had never loved my father and he had never loved me, so forgive me if I sound ungrateful. "You're brother is probably looking for you." "He can go to hell. He won't be looking for me, he'll be to busy with Hermione." "Him and Hermione?" I asked between kisses. "Yeah, since this morning. Great timing huh." "What do you mean? Oh, with Kerry and lover boy missing." "Yeah. Now shut up. You're wasting air." I followed her request and continued to kiss her. It felt so good to have her in my arms. Her ruby colored hair cascading down her back. It was soft and silky to the touch. I loved her hair. Looking into her dark chocolate eyes, they seemed to go on forever. *~* "Why didn't you get her here sooner?" Madam Pomfrey snapped, but she was used to Harry and his friends having serious health problems and not coming immediately to her. Most likely it had to do with some rule breaking or another. At least that was the usual case, that or something to do with Voldemort. In that case, the injured person would have to go see the headmaster first. Professor Dumbledore was a great complication according to her; he always kept students from getting the medical care needed. I thought that Kerry should have been here immediately myself, but I wanted to hear her story and I knew that Dumbledore would too. I noticed that Kerry was suffering from the side effects of the cruciatus curse, but she also seemed to be losing strength and magic. That was unusual, but she had all the signs. The fainting incident before the Yule Ball proved it for me. I hadn't told anyone yet. I wanted to do some research first. Madam Pomfrey would probably notice it too. I had only had one medical magic class so I wasn't an expert. "The headmaster wished to speak to her," I told her. "Ah, yes, well, Albus is always preventing proper medicinal care. She has suffered the cruciatus curse?" "Yes." "There is something else." "I think so." "Well, Miss Granger, you are the top student in my medical magic class, what do you think is wrong?" "I don't know for sure, but she seems to be losing magic. Maybe someone is channeling it. Maybe something as simple as chizpurfle bites, though I see no evidence of them." "Very good Miss Granger. I don't know if someone could be channeling it, but she may have come down with a case of the wizard flu. I don't think so, because she should be vomiting by now. Wasn't she in here before for something?" "Yes, she was here because she fainted a few days ago." "That is definitely a symptom of draining magic. If we can find what is taking it, we can stop it and she'll build it back up. My guess is that the cruciatus curse sped up her loss of power. I'll do some diagnostic spells and hopefully come up with something." "I was going to go to the library and do some research." "You do that, if you find anything significant, you come straight here and tell me." "Alright." "I think you may have a future in this Miss Granger." "Well, I don't know. I really do enjoy it. I'll be off to the library." I left the infirmary where I had accompanied Harry and Kerry, Ron having gone to look for Ginny again. Madam Pomfrey had immediately shooed Harry out, but since I was in her medical magic class, she had let me stay for a moment. I was seriously worried about Kerry, although I wasn't about to let Harry know it. I could tell that he really cared about her and I didn't want to worry him. Ron and I had filled him in on our relationship and he seemed genuinely happy for us. That was another sign that he liked someone else. Ron was worried about Ginny because of what had happened to Harry and Kerry. I figured she was off with some boy. I hoped, for her sake, it was Malfoy. She still really liked him and I could tell that he was regretting his breakup with her. I got to the library and went to my usual table in the corner. I set my bag down and went looking for the book I wanted. *~* "Do you know what's wrong?" I heard someone say as I was drifting out of the fog I had been in. I didn't remember anything at first. When had I gotten white sheets and flannel pajamas? Then I remembered coming back to Hogwart's. I didn't recall much after that, but figured that I had been taken to the hospital wing. "No I do not, Mr. Potter, now, would you please be so kind as to leave me to my work?" "I want to know what is the matter with Kerry. I know that there is something more serious than just the after effects of the curse. I think you know, why won't you tell me?" "Because, you are a student and I do not have to tell students what is wrong with my patients, I don't even know what is wrong exactly with her. If you are dying for information, go ask Hermione, do not pester me." They were talking about me. What was wrong with me? If Madame Pomfrey doesn't know, then it must be serious, I thought. I thought that it was just the curse. What else could it be? I struggled to sit up and tell Harry to wait. I wanted him to be there and to help me find out what was wrong with me. Why should he ask Hermione? Was she doing research? If she was in the school library, I was glad. From what I had heard about her, she probably knew how to organize that library better than Madame Pince did. I tried to lift my head and open my eyes. I got dizzy and my vision clouded over again. I fought to remain conscious. Madame Pomfrey heard me struggling with the blankets that felt like shackles, pinning me to the bed. "No, no, no. Miss James, stay still. You need to preserve your strength." "What's wrong with me? Why am I here? Why couldn't you tell Harry what the problem was? I want Harry to know. Where did he go? Where's Hermione? And Ron? And Ginny?" "Shhh, calm down. If you lie down and drink this, I'll go find Harry for you. If you go to sleep, he can come and visit." I took the potion from her hands. It smelled like a stronger version of my father's Deepest Sleep potion. I knew that she probably wouldn't get Harry, but drank the potion anyway. I felt the relief of complete and total nothing. I slipped into the soundest sleep I had ever known and didn't remember my head hitting the pillow. *~* "Hermione?" "Yes?" I answered distractedly. I was busy doing some research on Kerry's mysterious illness and didn't want any disturbance. Even from Harry. "I was just at the hospital wing and, as usual, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell me anything. She said I should go ask you what you thought. So, here I am." "I don't really know what the problem is," I told him, feeling guilty; it was only partly a lie. I had my suspicions, but nothing for sure. I finally looked up at him. His green eyes looked stormy and he was worried. That just made me feel worse for lying. "You know something." How could I forget that he could read my eyes as easily as I could read his? "I don't know anything." "Fine, you have an idea." "I might, but I want to talk to Madame Pomfrey before I jump to any conclusions." "Hermione, you never jump to any conclusions, tell me what you think is wrong." "But, I don't know for sure, I could be wrong." "Is it really that bad?" "What? Why would you say that?" "Because you're trying to keep it from me. Just tell me Hermione, I need to know." "You really care for her, don't you?" "That isn't what we were talking about." "But you do, right?" "No, yes, I don't know. Maybe I do, just tell me what's wrong with her." "Alright, I will." "Thank you Hermione." "I think, but I might be wrong, so don't think that this is the only option. The good news is if we've caught it in time, it should be pretty easy to fix. The bad news is if we didn't, she could die from it." "Just tell me what it is. Don't sugar coat it." "Okay, I think that someone is using her as a source. A source is someone who is providing magic for another person, in Kerry's case, unwillingly. In most occurrences of this throughout history, the source is a female and the receiver is a male trying to gain power. To make a person your source, you have to spend time with them. You have to have a certain type of magic, like when donating blood. If the two don't have the same type, it won't work. The receiver has to have something personal of the source, and they then have to perform a very complicated spell to finish it. At least, that's the most common way it is done. In my book, it says there is an alternative. It takes much more magic, although it doesn't involve contact or personal effects. It still requires that you have the same type of magic, but that isn't that difficult. In this version, the receiver just has to offer up all of their magic for a moment while saying the spell, and then, to keep up with their source, most give a necklace or hair clip or bracelet. For most wizards, the shock of that can kill them, though some can withstand the moment of complete weakness. Most don't try for the fear of the side effects. Once the spell is complete, the source will usually faint from the shock of power leaving their body, then the whole thing is long and drawn out, until the source is worn out and can no longer perform the simplest of spells." "And you think that someone did that to Kerry?" "Yes I do, and I think that the cruciatus curse sped up the process. Someone started stealing her power before the Yule Ball and now that she has such a small amount of power left, it shouldn't be too long before she doesn't have any. You remember I said that the shock of being completely powerless could kill a wizard or witch? Well, the same can happen to a victim." "You think it's that serious?" "I do, but I have to run it all by Madame Pomfrey first. I think we caught it in time, so all we have to do is sever the tie between the receiver and his source. Meaning, we have to find whatever he gave to her and destroy it. That might kill the receiver as well." "What do you think the tie is?" "Well, I don't know. Has she been wearing any new jewelry lately? She might have been picking at it or holding it a lot lately. Deep down she knows that the token is what is causing her to feel tired and weaker all the time. She just doesn't think about that because the token is charmed." "I can't think of anything. You say it started the night of the Yule Ball?" "Yeah." "Maybe, something she was wearing that night?" "I remember she had a really pretty snowflake necklace. It was sparkly, but it was really small. You could just tell that it was a snowflake. Maybe that's it." "You know? I think you're right because I saw her playing with a little diamond like pendant, it was small and I didn't get a good look at it. It could've been a snowflake." "We better get to Madame Pomfrey so we can find out if that necklace is the token. By the way, have you seen Ginny lately?" "Actually, no, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Wow, was it only yesterday? It seems like an eternity since we were kidnapped. What time is it?" "It's almost 9:00 at night Harry. I am getting tired and we aren't really supposed to be out this late. I don't think anyone cares though." "Yeah, let's get to the hospital wing." *~* "Oh god it's late." "So?" "I have to go. I'm sorry Draco." "Don't be sorry, just stay here." "I can't, I want to, but I can't." "Why?" "I have to get back to Hermione and Harry and Ron. They'll start to worry and then they'll get suspicious." "You care about what they think because?" "Because, they're my friends. Anyway, Alanna will know what's going on anyway, and you know how she can get if she's left out of something." "Actually no I don't, but why does it matter? I want you to stay with me. It feels so good to have you back." "I know, I am so happy, but I really do have to go." "A goodnight kiss then?' "I thought we already had a lot of those." "We did, but this will be the last for the night, and it will make you wish you stayed." "Really?" "Yes Ginny." "Then let's see what you've got." He leaned in towards me and touched his lips softly to mine. He started to kiss me more passionately and then moved his tongue to touch mine. I shivered while he broke it off. "What did you think?" "I thought that I want to stay, but I can't. I will see you tomorrow." "I guess I'll just have to wait then." "Goodnight Draco." *~* "I'm glad that you came straight to me when you found this. I had thought of it, but the evidence wasn't there for the common kind. What do you think is the token, because I'm sure that you have an idea." "We think that there might be a necklace she is wearing," Hermione said. "Actually, there was a necklace. It is policy that I remove all jewelry, but she wouldn't let go of it so I left it on. It looked like a diamond, almost like a snowflake." "That's the one. Let's see if we can get it off while she is sleeping." "Okay. She might start to wake up because she only got a small gulp of the potion. I think that we should let Harry get it because she was asking for him earlier." "Alright," I said, walking towards the bed Kerry was lying on. I moved close to her neck and looked for the clasp on the necklace. Her hand moved up and grabbed a silvery chain. I had to coax it from her hand and then find the clasp. I finally got it off and Kerry started to fidget in her sleep. I gave the necklace to Madame Pomfrey. She said a spell over it and there was a sharp pop, like someone was apparating into the infirmary. "That worked well, she should be up and about in a day or so and I will want to keep her here another day to make sure that she has most of her strength back." "Now the only question is who the receiver was," I said. They both looked at me like I was a total idiot. Then Hermione explained as if she were trying to teach a small child something. "Harry, the token can be used to find the receiver. We just have to put a tracking spell on it." "Yes, but I will let Professor Dumbledore do that, he is immensely more talented at tracking than I. You two may go give this to him, Miss Granger you can explain what her ailment was." Hermione took the necklace back and we left to go to Dumbledore's office. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey! I got this idea off the new Cassandra Claire chappie. One of these things will not appear in this chapter: Emotionally challenged Draco; Professor Trelawney; Harry in swim trunks; Jonnie on a surf board; Ron's twisted imagination; or, Millicent Bulstrode. Anyone's guess! Hope you like! Oh! I forgot, anything in {} is a dream.  
  
{I was sitting by the Pacific Ocean. The sun was shining down on me and it felt good. I didn't even feel tired. I knew I was dreaming because I couldn't be home, but I loved it anyway. I saw people out on the water, a few surfers, tourists trying to pick shells, people like that. I saw one boy wave at me. If it had been months earlier than what it truly was in real life where I was lying asleep, I would have been happy. Now, I knew that he was evil. I knew what that boy would eventually try to do to my friends and me. I remembered that day, I wondered, had he already become a death eater? Was his master already planning for him to hurt the people I loved? As I was thinking those thoughts, I felt an invisible hand tugging at the necklace I had on. I didn't remember having it on, but I didn't want someone to steal my necklace. I grabbed it. The hand was prying my fingers apart and when I finally had to let go, the whole ocean scene went swirling away to black. I slept dreamlessly for a time.} *~* I was waiting in the common room, waiting for Hermione to come back. I didn't know where she went after I left Dumbledore's office to find Ginny. I knew that she would probably go with Harry to take Kerry to the Hospital Wing, but where was she now? I hadn't found Ginny either and was starting to get worried. I had strict orders from Mum to protect her and I wasn't doing my job at all. As I was thinking about the horrible job I had done at keeping Ginny safe, I heard the portrait opening. I hoped it would be Ginny or Hermione. I wasn't worried about Harry he could take care of himself. I saw a flash of red hair as my sister tried to sneak in thinking that everyone who was there would be in their dorms. She spotted me and jumped a little in surprise. "Hello Gin. And where have you been all this time? Harry and Kerry came back. Kerry is sick in the infirmary and Harry is probably there with her." "Ron! What are you doing up?" "I was waiting for you and Hermione. Where have you been?" I asked calmly, but she was scared of what I would do when I found out where she had been. Her whole appearance was disheveled. I waited for her answer. "I, I, I w-w-was, um, er, um, I was, was, was with, with." she stammered. "Well? You were with? Keep going," I prodded. "Oh, I might as well tell you. If you tell Mum, I'll hurt you." "I'm sure, now, where were you?" "I was with Malfoy." "What?! Why were you with Malfoy? Did he do anything to you? Are you all right? What happened?" "Slow down. I'm fine. I was there completely of my own free will." "Then what were you doing with Malfoy? I've told you as much as everyone else has, he is trouble." "Well, we, er, I, oh, you don't want to know." "I beg your pardon? Why, may I ask, would I not want to know?" "You just don't. I'm warning you, but if you make me tell you, I will. You just really don't want to know." "Tell me anyway." "Fine, you asked for it. He snogged me senseless. That's what we were doing." "Oh, you were right. I didn't want to know that. I have some really bad pictures in my head." "I told you so," she said. She walked up the stairs to her dorm while I tried to erase the images my imagination had come up with. Why did Ginny have to be so madly in love with Draco Malfoy? His family was a sworn enemy of ours. His dad had given her Tom Riddle's diary. He hated me. But, I can't fight with her on this. I know; I've tried. She loves him as much as he loves her, and he does love her, he just doesn't know how much. *~* Hermione and I were just approaching the statue to Dumbledore's office. I was a little nervous about all of this, but if it would find whoever had been using Kerry's magic, I would be happy. The statue moved aside to show the spiral staircase. We got to the top and went in. "Ah, I was expecting you two. You have the necklace?" "Yes professor, here it is," Hermione said. I thought that Madame Pomfrey must have communicated by floo. "Well let me see it," he said taking the necklace, "this is really very simple. I just have to put a simple locator charm on it." He waved his wand and said the incantation. The necklace started to vibrate and pointed out the door. Professor Dumbledore followed the path it was pointing out. "Are you coming?" he said when he was partway out the door. Hermione and I followed without trepidation.  
  
*~* {It was my first day at Hogwart's. I had just been sorted into Gryffindor and was sitting down at the table for breakfast. I didn't have to answer all the questions from my classmates. That was how I knew it was a dream. I saw Harry with his bright green eyes, looking sad and lonely. Because I wasn't answering questions, I went over to him and introduced myself. He replied in monotone. I could tell he wanted to be left alone, but he held my interest. I tried again to talk to him, but he wasn't going to cooperate by talking back. Suddenly I was in blackness again and slowly different images appeared. I was in Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, who I had just met. I was lying with my head on Ron's chest and Harry was brushing up against me. I remembered that this was the first night Hermione was there. She was telling us about her time in Australia. I couldn't concentrate because I was savoring my small contact with Harry. I knew that I wouldn't want it later, but right then, it felt great. I looked over at him and found him looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I knew that I would start blushing if I kept staring into his brilliant green eyes so I turned away. I felt a hand running through my hair and looked back. It was Ron. It reminded me that I was with Ron then. It made me sad at the same time. Again, I found myself in blackness. Again, new images came. I was walking around the lake. I was completely preoccupied and looking at the ground. I felt something slam into me. I found myself on the ground under Malfoy. I remembered this day too. This was the day Harry and I were going to be kidnapped. It was only a couple days ago. Then, unlike in the actual event, Harry came over to us before Malfoy had gotten off of me. He looked upset. I could see why. I pushed Malfoy off and stood up. Malfoy just seemed to disappear. I didn't want to have the conversation that was coming and I didn't want to be stunned. I wanted to wake up from this dream. Instead of that, my dream self, who I seemed to have lost control of, walked up to him and kissed him. Hard. I was surprised that I, er, dream me, would do that. I had been mad at Harry. Then I found that I was jealous. I wanted to be the one kissing him, not the dream-me. It wasn't fair. Then it went to black again, but this time the images didn't reappear.} *~* We were following Professor Dumbledore around the castle. He was following the necklace Harry had taken off of Kerry's neck. We had to take a lot of strange turns to get to where we were trying to go. Dumbledore led us through a portrait and into a part of the castle I had never been in, but thought must be there. Hogwart's, a History, had given the square footage, and I had never been able to see how it worked out. Dumbledore tracked the necklaces path through quite a few different hallways and up a lot of stairs. "Where are we going Professor?" Harry asked. "I don't know. This is the guest quarters, where we're housing Order members who live too far away and don't like to apparate. I don't know why we are going down here." "Is it possible, I mean since, well we have a spy, maybe Voldemort has a spy too. Maybe they knew that Kerry was here to help Harry and they thought she would be less of a threat without her magic." "That is a possibility Miss Granger, but I dearly hope that is not the case." We went up a few more flights of stairs to a tower room. It smelled like sickly sweet perfume. I recognized it from somewhere but I couldn't place it. Dumbledore was shaking his head and had a sad look in his eyes. We came to what seemed like the top of the tower, but when I looked up, I saw a trap door. It reminded me of the divination classroom. We opened the trapdoor and went up the ladder that appeared. Dumbledore had a large frown on his face and did not like having to go wherever this lead at all. I was a little worried and still trying to identify the smell. I couldn't quite remember it. "Professor? Who's flat is this? It smells like." "I know Harry. You will soon see, let us hope that the occupant of this flat has a guest. I should have thought about it more when she asked to move in here." "I don't understand. Where are we going?" I asked while we were climbing yet another ladder. Dumbledore was surprisingly agile for his age. We finally reached the last ladder and went through yet another trap door and I suddenly remembered what the smell was. Sitting there in front of us- *~* I was sitting on my bed thinking. I didn't know what was going on in my life anymore. I didn't seem to have any control over anything anymore. I didn't like that feeling. I had always prided myself on self-control, but now, I couldn't stop the feelings that were attacking me. If they didn't stop soon, my mind, heart, and soul wouldn't be good for anything. They were like a storm ripping through my head and if I didn't do what they said all the time, I got a headache. The only problem with that was they didn't want to make up their minds. If I ever regain control of them, I'll make them into lemmings. They will do whatever I want them to, whenever I tell them to. I will be the one they are following, and I will have control, I thought. *~* "Ahh, Headmaster. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" "I thought you knew all, Professor, how could the visit be unexpected?" Harry spat at the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. "You know exactly why we're here. I should have suspected something when you asked to move up to the guest quarters. You don't have to act innocent, just tell me who you were working for Sibyll." "So, you've found my secret. I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. I'm sure it would have taken you longer if Miss Granger hadn't been helping. As for who I am working for: no one. I work for myself and take orders from nobody. I agree with Lord Voldemort on some issues, I do not want him to come back to power." "What issues would those be? And, if you work for yourself, why target Kerry?" I asked. "You aren't as smart as you think mudblood. Have you ever wondered why I always predict Harry's death? Well, probably not since you left my class." "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He looked really mad. Hermione hadn't seen him this upset since he thought Sirius had killed his parents. It scared her. "Golden boy who never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Did you ever think that you might have caused consequences you couldn't see? Do you know what happened after you 'defeated' Lord Voldemort? There was celebrating, but what happened to the death eaters? My whole family was caught by ministry officials; they were sent to Azkaban without a trial, leaving me to be raised by my abusive muggle relatives. I never saw my family again. That is your fault. You ruined their cause, therefore ruining them. I didn't have a choice." "That is not my fault! I couldn't help it. I didn't have a choice either! You think I could have stopped myself from killing Voldemort?!" "I still don't get it," I said, "why would you target Kerry to get to Harry?" "Like I said, you really aren't as smart as you think you are. Kerry was at Hogwarts to give Harry a friend and someone to protect him. If I got rid of Kerry, Harry would be vulnerable before he knew it. Voldemort could do whatever he wanted." "You bitch," Harry said quietly, "Kerry had nothing to do with this. You just hurt her for no good reason. You death eater bitch." "No, that is where you're wrong. I am no death eater. I learned what my parents could not from their mistakes." "You know, Sibyll, I will now have to inform the authorities of your actions," said Dumbledore. He had been sitting in silence for most of the exchange. Trelawney seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Go ahead, I might as well be in Azkaban. I can't even kill a 16-year-old girl, let alone the boy. I don't care what happens." "Liar," Harry said. "Oh really? What am I lying about?" "You care what happens. Have you ever been around the dementors long enough to hear your worst memories screaming at you inside your head? You don't even deserve Azkaban." "I forgot, you are always sticking up for anyone and everyone. Would you say that if you didn't know your girlfriend was going to be okay?" "I like to think I would." "Fine. I have nothing more to say. If you are going to inform the ministry, Albus, then I suggest you do so." "Very well, why don't you two go down to your common room and go to bed," he said to Harry and I, "by the way, happy Christmas." It was Christmas Eve. I didn't even notice. How could we forget Christmas? There had been a lot going on in the past few days, I had completely forgotten the reason I had even come to Hogwarts. *~* "Did you know it was Christmas Eve?" Hermione asked. I hadn't known, but didn't care that much. I was completely disgusted by talking with Trelawney. Why would she do something like that? She was such a coward that she had gone after someone close to me that hadn't done anything just so someone else could get rid of me. Why did I have to be the target of all this? What had I done to deserve it? It wasn't like I had a choice in all the things that happened to me. "Harry?" "What?" "Did you remember Christmas?" "No, actually I didn't. I was just a little too busy trying to escape a crazy death eater and worrying about Kerry, but I'm sure you remembered, you remember everything," I said a little too angrily. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised when I realized. I'm going back to Australia in a few days and I never got to really talk to you." "What do you want to talk about?" I said wearily. I had had just about enough of talking. I was looking forward to sleeping until noon the next day. "Well, I want to apologize first off. I know that what happened last year was awful for you and me. Then, I have news. I don't really know what to say though." "You can tell me anything except that you have fallen in love with Malfoy's Australian cousin. The only thing worse than that would be you falling in love with Malfoy himself." "I'm happy to inform you that the only girl I know of that is seriously in love with Malfoy is Ginny, and she would probably strangle me if I was. You'll hate me though. I was off snogging when you and Kerry were being tortured and kidnapped." "Snogging who?" "Well, Ron." "You and Ron? For real?" "Yes. Anyone could see that you were, are, completely in love with Kerry, even if she was off with Malfoy a large part of the time. She was in denial. Ginny and Malfoy are perfect for each other too, so it just makes sense." "You're right, as usual, and I'm very happy for you. That couldn't have been all you had to tell me, so what else?" "Nothing." "Okay, if you don't want to tell me fine, but if you change your mind." "Thanks, I think I'll be fine. Let's just go to bed." "Yeah," I said as we entered the common room. Ron was sitting there and I knew bed would be a long time off. *~* {I was sitting on the beach again. I knew this was a dream, but it felt so real, the feel of the sand and the sun, the smell of the salt water and suntan lotion. I heard someone come up behind me and saw the shadow the cast over me. I got up to see who it was. A boy with shimmering green eyes stood in front of me. Harry. What was Harry doing on the beach? He was wearing orange swim trunks. His muscled chest was tan and slick with water and sweat. The way he was looking at me made me go weak in the knees. I blushed at my reaction. He came closer to me. Neither of us said anything. He leaned down. I shivered despite the hot sun. His lips touched mine. They were soft and warm. He deepened the kiss and only broke it off when he needed to breathe. He straightened and smiled.} I woke with a start. Light was streaming in from the window to my left. I was lying in an infirmary bed, wearing the flannel school issue pajamas. "Good morning. How do you feel? Happy Christmas, by the way," said Madame Pomfrey while she was checking my pulse and for a fever. She did a couple magical tests as well. "You look like you're feeling better and everything is on its way to being normal. If you'd like you can go back to your common room for the day at least. Hermione brought you some clothes earlier this morning; they're sitting on that chair. Mr. Potter was here already wondering if he could see you. From what I heard you mumbling about in your sleep, I thought it best if he waited until you were awake." "Thank you," I said, blushing intensely. I got dressed and headed toward the common room. It was Christmas already. I was glad I had bought my presents early. I had a few extra gifts that I could give Hermione. I walked through the portrait of the fat lady. I was so happy to see everyone there. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. There was a stack of presents still left. I figured they were the ones I was giving out and maybe some for me. "Kerry!" everyone said at once. They all stood up and Harry walked toward me. I thought for a minute he might kiss me like in my dream. He just put his arm around my waist and steered me towards the pile of presents. I noticed a couple of presents by everyone else. Those were the ones I had given. The rest couldn't be for me, there were too many. I sat down on one of the couches next to Kerry. Hermione was sitting on the arm of Ron's chair. He had an arm on her hip so she wouldn't fall. That struck me as odd for a moment, but I didn't pay much attention. Ginny was sitting on the floor. "Well, aren't you going to open your presents?" Ginny finally asked. "These can't all be for me." "They are, you seem to have a lot of admirers and when everyone found out somehow or another that you were in the hospital wing, the gifts started pouring in." *~* Kerry was back. She seemed to be doing really well. I wanted to do so much more than just guide her to the chair all her presents were piled by. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to have her with me forever. I didn't want her to leave. Ever. The only problem was that I didn't know what she felt. Despite what everyone was saying, I wasn't sure that she felt the same as I did. It was sweet the way she seemed so surprised at getting Christmas presents. From the looks of one of her packages, she had even gotten a Weasley sweater. I knew what she had received from Ron, because he had been feeling guilty about having to switch her gift for Hermione's. He had bought the original when he was semi-dating Kerry. Now that he wasn't with Kerry, but Hermione, the gifts weren't appropriate. He had already given Hermione the very nice sapphire necklace. It cost him all the money he had after buying the few cheap presents he had for everyone else. I always felt sorry for him, not because he went broke so often, but because he was so embarrassed when he went broke. After going with Ron to buy that necklace, I went back and bought an opal necklace for Kerry. Now he had a few sweets for Kerry and a Honeyduke's gift certificate of two galleons. She finally started to open her gifts. I wanted to see what she thought of my gift. She kept moving it aside to open something else. I was right about the Weasley sweater. Mrs. Weasley had also given her some fudge and meat pies. She enjoyed all of the gifts, but she still hadn't opened mine. I was getting nervous. Mine was the last she opened. She pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box I had put the jewelry box in. I put my arm around her again, hardly noticing my own actions. When she saw the box, I heard a sharp intake of breath. She opened it and gasped. "Oh Harry!" 


End file.
